emaf is kuckoo
by darasun
Summary: Future Fic -- Tristan Dugrey and Rory Gilmore: Two of the rising stars in hollywood today. Reunited and finally together, will the price of fame prove to be too much? TRORY
1. owl

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I don't understand why you people make me say it over and over again! Dude, c'mon, you're unraveling years of therapy! I used the names of other actors and actresses, and I don't own them either. But wouldn't it be nice.  
  
AN: I have no idea why I started writing this story, but I have a lot of free time on my hands, so what the hell?  
  
ENJOY THE RIDE : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"So tell me, Mr. Dugrey-" The interviewer began.  
  
"Tristan, please." He assured, smiling.  
  
The woman smiled back. "So tell me, Tristan, your second major movie, how do you feel it will be received?"  
  
Tristan leaned back lazily in the padded chair, the cameraman stepping back slightly to capture him completely.  
  
"Well, I've worked with an excellent cast and crew, had heaps of fun...I hope the audience will like it, critics, well, what can I say?..." He raised an eyebrow, "....their job is to hate everything, isn't it?"  
  
Apparently, the woman liked such a bold statement and gave a genuine laugh. "I suppose so. What was it like working with Paul Walker?"  
  
Tristan grinned. "It was a smash," He smirked, "We pulled so many pranks I think Claire hated us by the end."  
  
The woman leaned forward, gazing at him inquisitively. "Now, Tristan, there were some rumors circulating that you and Claire Danes are in fact, dating. Care to comment on that?"  
  
Tristan shrugged casually and ran a hand through his mussed blond hair. "There are also rumors that I won't return the phone calls from my long lost brother, who supposedly happens to be Jensen Ackles,"  
  
He chuckled, "Claire and I are just very good friends."  
  
The woman nodded, surging forward with the questions. "There is also rumor that you used to date Rory Gilmore in high-school."  
  
Tristan's smirk grew wider. "She was on your show, what? A month ago?"  
  
"She was very nice, had a coffee fetish." The woman replied, laughing.  
  
Tristan laughed now. "That's how I remember her."  
  
"So it is true?"  
  
"In a way," Tristan answered, he decided to loosen up, "Have you seen her new movie?"  
  
The woman shook her head, she turned around to look at the cameraman. "But Ted has, I think." Ted nodded, Tristan looked on with amusement.  
  
"How was it, Ted?"  
  
Ted held a silent thumbs-up, being that he had to control the camera and all.  
  
"I really should have gone to the premiere." Tristan mused, chuckling.  
  
"See, we tried to weasel an answer out of her about you," The woman's eyes twinkled, "But she was shush about it."  
  
-----------------Flashback-----------------  
  
"Tristan Dugrey. What does that name mean to you?"  
  
Rory crossed her legs and mused, "I went to high-school with him." She looked like she wanted to add something but then decided against it.  
  
"Were you friends?" The woman, Clara, asked.  
  
"If you could call it that," Rory said, her lips irking into a small smile of amusement, "His goal always seemed to be to... annoy me."  
  
Clara laughed. "How so?"  
  
"I don't think we have enough time on air." Rory sighed dramatically, smiling.  
  
"Alright, did anything ever happen to you two in terms of romantically?"  
  
Clara leaned in for her answer.  
  
Rory just held a finger up to her lips and closed her eyes, shaking her head and smiling. "I'm not saying yes..."  
  
"I understand, your private life is yours alone." Clara nodded, then decided to change the subject, "So, you were nominated for best supporting actress in...  
  
-----------------End flashback-----------------  
  
"Although after we'd finished shooting, she did mention that if I was ever to interview you, she told me to remind you that her name isn't Mary."  
  
Clara wore a look of apprehension and curiosity at what that could possibly mean.  
  
Tristan smirked again. "I remember that. And it's true, I did love to irritate her."  
  
"It sounds like you were good friends, what happened?" Clara commented.  
  
"I uh, got shipped off to military school." Tristan said, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
Clara chuckled. "The infamous boot camp years, or so I'm told."  
  
"Mary and I were meant to act out the death scene in Romeo and Juliet, but I left just before our act."  
  
"And you were Romeo?"  
  
"And she was, of course, Juliet." Tristan finished.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Clara, now truly becoming interested.  
  
Tristan thought seriously for a moment. "Um...I wrote to her a few times when I was in military school, but I never actually sent the letters." He hung his head in mock shame.  
  
Clara nodded, eager to hear more. Hey, maybe she could do a special Chilton reunion right there on the show! Imagine the ratings!  
  
"...But I completely lost track of her once I graduated. I've read about her of course, in magazines, and went to see her first movie." He acted nonchalant.  
  
"Do you find it amazing that two stars came from the same school in Hartford, let alone the same year?"  
  
Tristan pouted. "Trust Mary to steal my limelight." He joked.  
  
Clara, getting a warning signal from the set manager, hastily turned back to Tristan. "One last question before we leave, what is your dating status? I mean, are you currently seeing someone?"  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Not at the moment, no."  
  
The interviewer smiled at him warmly. "I'm sure all the ladies are breathing sighs of relief."  
  
He chuckled before shaking her hand.  
  
"And... we're off." Ted told them.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Dugrey," Paul, the manager came over, "Long day, I'm going home." He said, rolling his eyes and smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Tristan nodded, somewhat disturbed at how that interview provoked a lot of hidden emotions.  
  
Clara shook his hand and winked at him. "I think you should call her and invite her out for coffee," She commented to a surprised Tristan, "She loves the stuff."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked, somewhat nervously.  
  
Clara just gave him a pointed look.  
  
"I-I don't even have her number." He protested.  
  
Clara rolled her eyes at him and then gave him another one of her pointed looks. "You're a movie star. Call her agent, they'll give it to you."  
  
"What am I going to say?" Tristan said, raising his eyebrows, "Hi, I had a sudden urge to talk to a girl I haven't spoken to in almost nine years? Could I get her number?"  
  
Clara grinned at him, pulling on a jacket and grabbing her bag. "You know you want to call her. That's why you have so many excuses."  
  
"You're good." Tristan said finally.  
  
"Thank you, I try." Clara said wryly.  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
Clara shrugged. "Age brings wisdom, not just wrinkles."  
  
Tristan smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks for the interview, Clara." Tristan said, walking through the main entrance where a silver Mercedes was parked outside waiting with his driver.  
  
"And Tristan," Clara called out, "Make sure to NOT tell them you're NOT a stalker, they'll tend to think the exact opposite!"  
  
Tristan grinned at hearing the advice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN:  
  
SILLY OWLS. SOOOO SILLY.  
  
Please review. : ) 


	2. parrot

AN: Hey, how is everyone?  
  
Firstly, I would like to personally thank you for reading.  
  
I could rave and rant like I usually do, anyone who's read asfink will know what I'm talking about...  
  
But my message this time is simple, short and lemony sweet:  
  
STAY AWAY FROM CLOWNS. THEY''E MAGICAL AND EAT LITTLE CHILDREN! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!  
  
Ergh-hum....enjoy chapter 2 : ) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Rory Gilmore flopped down onto her king sized bed, sighing.  
  
She was bored out of her mind.  
  
She had been sitting around the five-star hotel room for over an hour.  
  
First, she had tried going out, possibly to try out a new café, but finding that ten meters into the street, someone recognized her and knowing that the paparazzi would surely be called, she ran back to her room.  
  
The large suite with its Jacuzzi, mini-bar, kitchenette, glorious living room and three coffee makers (Her agent, Kate, informed staff that Rory needed coffee to function and demanded for her enough coffee makers so that it would only take approximately fifteen steps to reach one), and yet, all that did nothing to cure her boredom.  
  
Picking up the phone, Rory dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Speak or be destroyed." An attempt at a robotic voice commanded.  
  
"Mom!" Rory said happily, exhilarated at hearing Lorelai's voice.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asked, then a small crashing noise could be heard in the background, "Oh, don't worry. Lukie just tripped over the lamp, didn't you, Lukie?" She cooed.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement when she heard a gruff voice mutter something along the lines of 'don't call me Lukie'  
  
"He loves it," Lorelai assured, then she squealed, "My munchkin called! How are you?"  
  
Rory felt a throat constrict. "I'm fine, mom."  
  
"Just fine?" Lorelai asked, pretending to be shocked, "What with all the hot boys, fancy clubs, fat paychecks?"  
  
"Yep, just fine. How's Ellie?"  
  
"Do you want to speak to her?" Without even waiting for an answer, Lorelai found Ellie and handed the giddy fourth grader the phone.  
  
"Hey," Rory said, lighting up, "How's my little genius?"  
  
"Learning." Ellie replied proudly.  
  
"How is school anyway?"  
  
Ellie pouted into the phone. "Chris O'Donnel called me a liar today."  
  
Rory frowned, concerned. "What happened, honey?"  
  
"I said to him 'Rory Gilmore's my big sister' and then he said 'why isn't your last name Gilmore then?' and then I said 'because' and he called me a liar!"  
  
"Don't listen to him, alright Ellie? I am your big sister and maybe in the holidays I'll come home and we'll have lots of fun, okay?"  
  
"You're coming home?" Ellie breathed and Rory felt a surge of guilt at how long it had been such she'd been back to Stars Hollow.  
  
"I promise," Rory said, "But for now, listen to mom and don't give your dad any trouble."  
  
Rory smiled as she could practically hear Ellie nodding furiously.  
  
"Okay, could you put mom back on the line? Love ya, Els."  
  
"Bye Rory!" Ellie said, and then a few footsteps and a fumble later, Lorelai's enthusiastic voice came back on.  
  
"I wish I could come back home." Rory sighed.  
  
"Stars Hollow isn't much fun, and anyway, don't you have an important audition coming up soon in New York?"  
  
"Yeah, it's currently untitled though."  
  
"You sound so excited." Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
Rory laughed. "I'm taking a break right now. I'm bored."  
  
"Go out dancing." Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Tried that two nights ago," Rory said grimly, "With Kate. Didn't exactly work."  
  
"Do I want to know?" Lorelai laughed, "Go to the library!" She said triumphantly.  
  
"Okay," Rory groaned, "Now this is a truly tragic tale. Are you ready?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I went to the local library and hid in a corner with a book. So then, ten minutes into pure reading bliss, a librarian comes and asks for an autograph, soon, I'm being interrupted every five minutes and can barely remember the plot of the book I'm reading. So then, a guy comes in-"  
  
"Oh, oh!" Lorelai cried, excited, "Was it Santa?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes humorously. "-Just this ordinary guy, and he comes in and starts talking to me, like I'm an old friend. Hey, I'm confused, but I act like I know him for some strange twisted reason of mine. Then I find out his ex-girlfriend's seating two tables away from us and he was using me to make her jealous!"  
  
"Did he know who you were?" Lorelai snorted.  
  
"I don't think so, because she came running into his arms three minutes into the facade and get this, he slipped me a ten-er before leaving with her!"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "For your fine substitute achievements no doubt."  
  
"No doubt." Rory agreed, "After that, I just left."  
  
"Go out and try some cafes!"  
  
"Tried that too," Rory said glumly, "Got spotted and paparazzi are probably staking out the hotel now."  
  
"Call someone to rent a few movies!"  
  
Rory thought for a moment. "Hey, not a bad idea."  
  
"I'm the best." Lorelai said modestly.  
  
"I wish you were here." Rory sighed.  
  
"Sounds like you need a genie. By the way, I saw hot boy on some show today."  
  
"Hot boy?"  
  
"You know, Evil Tristan."  
  
"Why hot boy?"  
  
"Are you blind? He's gorgeous."  
  
"And a complete jackass...and that didn't have anything to do with fame."  
  
"He was talking about you..." Lorelai said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"What did he say?" Rory asked cautiously.  
  
"He asked you to marry him."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"And he said that the two of you, and I quote, 'in a way, went out.'"  
  
"He's so frustrating."  
  
"In a hot kind of way."  
  
Rory grinned. "You are impossible. What else did he say?"  
  
"Um...The Mary thing, and they did a flashback on your interview on it, you looked very pretty by the way, and how he got booted to boot camp during your play."  
  
"Fond memories." Rory said dryly.  
  
"Paris almost had a seizure."  
  
"Yeah, well, apart from that."  
  
"So, you're just going to be trapped in that hotel, that very lush, expensive hotel, I might add, and mope about the fact that you can't leave?"  
  
Rory considered. "Yep. That's pretty much the master plan."  
  
"You still don't like the fame thing, huh."  
  
"I like it even less than when Drifting started showing." Rory said, naming her first movie.  
  
"I dunno," Lorelai said thoughtfully, "It sounds like fun."  
  
"Trust me, its not. Imagine getting off a eight hour flight to have camera men following you around while you collect your luggage."  
  
"Please tell me you'd had your coffee by then!" Lorelai said, horrified.  
  
"Decaf." Rory said, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh my poor baby! When you come home I'll make sure Luke has pots and pots of coffee just waiting for you! And me of course."  
  
"Hey, what show was Tristan on, anyway?"  
  
"Why," Lorelai said coyly, "You interested?"  
  
"No." Rory said defensively.  
  
"Suuuuure. He was on that show...you know, with that Clara K. woman. What's with the initial anyway?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Must be a trade-mark thing...wait a minute, that means he's in San Francisco right now!"  
  
"Oohhhh, I think you should call him."  
  
"And I suppose you magically have his number?"  
  
"Of course not silly! Call Kate or someone, I'm sure they'll be able to dig it up."  
  
"He probably doesn't want to hear from me anyway."  
  
Rory noticed she had a call waiting. "Mom, I have to go now, I think Kate's calling. I'll call soon, okay?"  
  
"Alright munchkin! Make sure to kiss some hot boys for your married mother!"  
  
Rory laughed. "Okay, love you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
AN: I apologize for my previous outburst. It's just that my fear of clowns had gotten the better of me.  
  
A little dance number on Ellie*: Luke and Lorelai got together sometime during Rory's senior year at Chilton, and since Rory is twenty-ish (details, details- pfft!) ....Ellie would probably be eight-ish (yes, I do love those ish-es) and skipped a year so now she's in year four.  
  
LOVELY.  
  
You don't have to review, and I won't threaten you guys about not writing anymore chapters or punish you with slow updates or short chapters, because, as SCARY as it is...I actually like to update.  
  
So at this point where I'm clarifying myself to you all, I would like to wish you a happy birthday (let's just pretend)  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (You're three Eloise! Three!)  
  
But..REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY OVERWHELMINGLY ACCEPTED, APPRECIATED AND CHERISHED UNTIL DEATH DO US PART....that sounded quite morbid didn't it. 


	3. seagull

AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. You have no idea what reviews do to me, they are exciting, awe-inspiring, motivating, and some other words that I can't pronounce and haven't a chance in hell of spelling.  
  
BTW, I had no idea that THERE WAS A POSSIBILITY of it being Tristan on the other line!  
  
*Smacks forehead* I didn't even think that far ahead, sorry! I'm not very good at the whole 'element of surprise' thing.  
  
The reason that this chapter is called SEAGULL is because a seagull stole my half-eaten sandwich the other day when I was out having a picnic. Needless to say, that seagull is going to be very sorry. I hope he is reading this and feels anguish at what I have suffered in his....claws or whatever.  
  
--RECAP--------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Rory noticed she had a call waiting.  
  
"Mom, I have to go now, I think Kate's calling. I'll call soon, okay?"  
  
"Alright munchkin! Make sure to kiss some hot boys for your married mother!"  
  
Rory laughed. "Okay, love you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Kate's distinguishable voice rung out.  
  
"Hey Kate."  
  
"Rory! Okay, good news or bad news first?"  
  
Rory bit her lip. "Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"Its not that bad!"  
  
"Bad news."  
  
"You're leaving San Francisco for L.A. in three days."  
  
"What? Why? I love it here this time of year!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, Ror. But here comes the good news!"  
  
"Which is...."  
  
"You've been nominated for a golden globe for best actress in Violet!"  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Rory asked in amazement.  
  
"Completely!" Kate squealed back.  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
"Okay. Here's the plan. Your flight is booked for the fifteenth, seven a.m., we're trying to avoid the rush hour-"  
  
"-Good idea."  
  
"-You'll arrive in L.A. at around mid-day. Hotel, pampering...."  
  
"-What am I going to wear?" Rory asked, completely panicked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I've got that covered. At your hotel Versace and some other designers have sent over some dresses for you to pick from-"  
  
"-When are you arriving?"  
  
"Aw," Kate said, "I'll be there later that night."  
  
"Hey Kate," Rory said suddenly, "Do you know where the nearest video store is from where I'm staying?"  
  
A pause. "I'm not really sure. Just ask management to send someone out."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that."  
  
"Oh, by the way," Kate said mischievously, "K news called earlier today-"  
  
"-Clara K? What is with the initial anyway?"  
  
"I think it's a trade-mark thing. Anyway, they were wondering if you wanted to do an exclusive Chilton reunion thing."  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm telling you kid, I saw Tristan Dugrey's interview yesterday, he practically pleaded for you to call him."  
  
"He did not." Rory scoffed.  
  
"What exactly happened between you two in high school? Everyone's dying to know, I mean, I've been your agent for over two years and I still have no idea."  
  
"That's because you've never directly asked."  
  
"Well I was hoping that one day you would just blurt it out."  
  
"Oh, very likely."  
  
"Damn my wishful thinking..so what happened? I'm asking directly now."  
  
"It's complicated." Rory said.  
  
"You guys went out, didn't you."  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"When people say 'it's complicated', something usually happened."  
  
"Well...i've kissed him-"  
  
"-Oh my god-"  
  
"-Let me finish! It was only once and it was a mistake!" Rory babbled.  
  
"-The media would have a feeding frenzy!"  
  
"You're overreacting!"  
  
Kate started laughing. "Was he a good kisser?"  
  
"Kate!" Rory protested.  
  
"Fine, keep all the juicy details to yourself!" Kate said, still chuckling.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"You lucky girl! He is majorly hot."  
  
"Thanks for that, Kate." Rory said dryly.  
  
Kate laughed in response. "Okay, well, have fun renting movies or whatever gorgeous, famous women do!"  
  
"Once again, thanks for that, Kate." Rory groaned.  
  
"Cya, Ror." Kate said cheerily.  
  
Rory put the phone back on the receiver and after a moment of hesitation, dialed the number for management.  
  
Somebody picked up immediately.  
  
"What can I do for you, Miss Gilmore?"  
  
"Uh," Rory was slightly startled at how quickly he answered, "Do you know where the nearest video store is?"  
  
"We have a very large collection right here in the hotel, Miss." He answered politely.  
  
"...Do you have Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory?"  
  
"Er, I will have to check, Miss Gilmore." The man said, slightly flustered.  
  
Rory could hear him speaking to another person rapidly. "Miss Gilmore?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, we don't seem to have that particular video, but we could send out for it if you wish, because I wouldn't suggest going outside right now..." He trailed off.  
  
"That would be really appreciated, er..."  
  
"-Chris."  
  
"Chris." Rory smiled into the phone, "Is it really bad out there?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Chris said regretfully.  
  
"That's alright. Thank you very much."  
  
"We'll have that video sent up immediately." He promised.  
  
With that, Rory hung up and lay down on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
AN: whadda ya think?  
  
More formally put: PLEASE REVIEW : - )  
  
I'm going to teach that silly little seagull how to make its own sandwiches so that he (or she, no need for seagull gender discrimination here) doesn't have to steal mine.  
  
What a greedy, greedy seagull.  
  
SHAME ON HIM.  
  
OR HER.  
  
OR IT.  
  
BUT NOT THE CLOWN, BECAUSE HE SHOULD DIE A SLOW AND AGONISING DEATH BEING BAKED LIKE A POP TART IN THE DESERT SUN. 


	4. chicken

AN: once again, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR READ MY STORY.  
  
You know, I didn't think anybody actually READ my Author notes.  
  
But well, can you say surprise? Yes, you probably can.  
  
I don't particularly have much talking to do today, I am physically as well as mentally exhausted.  
  
My parents took me furniture shopping...I assure you, I was both grateful and useful as I sat on a chair and messaged my friends pleading for salvation.  
  
Unfortunately for me, none of them answered. WHAT GREAT FRIENDS I HAVE.  
  
Really, we should ALL be so lucky as to be sitting on a red leather reclining armchair (great value at $300, its part of a set....if you'd follow me....) and then happily find a book on the shelf next to me.  
  
But then sadly, realizing that it is indeed made out of cardboard. Then looking around to find that everything's cardboard.  
  
The TV. The computer. The picture in the nice cardboard frame of a non- existent family.  
  
So this bids the question...am I cardboard?  
  
ENJOY.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
After much pacing in his suite, Tristan picked up the phone and took a deep breath, silently counting the number of rings.  
  
"Hello?" A chirpy voice answered.  
  
"Cou-" He coughed, as his voice came out a little hoarse, "Could I speak to Kate Werthson please?"  
  
"This is she. Who may I ask, is calling?"  
  
"Um, this is Tristan Dugrey..."  
  
For some reason, he could imagine Kate smirking on the other end of the line.  
  
"...And I was wondering if I could get the number for Rory Gilmore's hotel room."  
  
"You know," Kate said teasingly, "I've gotten two other calls like this today, how do I know you're for real?"  
  
"What proof do you need?" Tristan asked, surprised at her daring.  
  
"The number of your agent."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Tristan asked, curious.  
  
"After the first call from a man who sounded like he was eighty something claiming to be Tristan Dugrey, so I got the number of Tristan's agent, just in case he ever did call and I accidentally yelled at him then hung up."  
  
Tristan laughed. "How did you know I was going to call?"  
  
"Well, if you are who you say you are, it was kinda obvious."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Enlighten me."  
  
"K news. You could just tell. You looked like you were on the brink of confessing your undying love."  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Tristan asked, with a raised eyebrow, extremely amused by Rory's agent.  
  
"Only during working hours."  
  
"Okay. Roger's number is 578-442."  
  
"Hello Mr. Dugrey. How are we today?" Kate automatically went into charming mode.  
  
Tristan actually laughed. "Fine, Miss Werthson. And how is Mary?"  
  
"I spoke to her only ten minutes ago. My girl's been nominated for a globe." She said proudly.  
  
"Hey," Tristan said, his grin widening, "I'm going to that too! Maybe I'll see her there...but I would rather speak to her sooner..." He trailed off.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes. "Call Madison Hotel and ask for Snoopy."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Snoopy?"  
  
"I have no idea why she picked that name either."  
  
Tristan grinned. "Thank you very much, Kate."  
  
"Nice speaking with you Tristan. And if you're going to take Rory to dinner, I suggest Porcelain House, you know, that Italian restaurant down Freeman's Drive? It's her favorite."  
  
"You know, I beginning to think this may be a conspiracy. I've gotten a lot of advice about Mary lately."  
  
"Maybe everybody's noticing something but you." Kate said mysteriously.  
  
"Porcelain House? I'll remember that."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tristan grinned and began to dial Rory's number, but then thought better of it.  
  
He didn't understand why she consumed his thoughts all of a sudden; it was like he couldn't get her out of his mind.  
  
He thought he'd gotten over this phrase after military school, he'd thought he'd forgotten about her, but apparently not.  
  
Tristan grabbed a baseball cap and a black jacket, plus sunglasses. Even though it was eight at night. Never could be too careful.  
  
He had a sudden urge to see her, and that was exactly where he was heading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
He arrived on the scene, surprised at how many paparazzi there were, milling around the lavish hotel, with security sternly telling the photographers to leave.  
  
Tristan pulled the baseball cap even lower, and he knew he probably looked like someone who was going to rob a bank.  
  
Risking his chances of being recognized and then chased, Tristan casually walked up to the doorman.  
  
"Hi," He said coolly, "I was wondering if I could get through."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To visit an old friend."  
  
The doorman's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who?"  
  
"Snoopy." Tristan shrugged.  
  
The doorman nodded slowly, checked for any cameras on him before moving aside to let him pass.  
  
Tristan nodded thankfully.  
  
He briskly strolled towards the management area, removing his baseball cap and running a hand through his messy blond hair in the process.  
  
He leaned onto the counter, whistling to himself.  
  
"May I help you sir?" The man at the front desk said, then he did a double take as Tristan saw that all too familiar recognition process kicking in.  
  
The man sub-consciously straightened.  
  
Tristan gave a small smirk. "Yes, I was wondering if I could get a room number for Rory Gilmore? Er...Snoopy?"  
  
"Ah yes, she is staying in Suite two, level eight, Mr. Dugrey."  
  
"Thank you," Tristan said, beginning to walk away but hesitated and then as he turned back, he handed the man a crisp fifty-dollar bill, "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention I was here to anybody."  
  
The man nodded in understanding, as a panting bellhop came jogging into the foyer to hand something to him.  
  
It looked like a video.  
  
The man turned to him. "Miss Gilmore requested this video, would you mind...?"  
  
Tristan took the video and smiled. "Of course not. Have a nice night." He said as he walked towards the elevators.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Rory brightened when she heard the doorbell ring and she started humming the oompa loompa song.  
  
There was the sound of faint tapping of a fist.  
  
And when she opened the door, she stopped humming.  
  
The last person she expected to be there, was indeed, there. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hello, Mary." He smirked.  
  
"Its Rory." She automatically countered.  
  
His smirk only grew wider.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
AN: FLAP YOUR ARMS LIKE A CHICKEN FLAP YOUR ARMS LIKE A CHICKEN.  
  
IF MEN IN GREEN SUITS COME FOR YOU, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW : )  
  
Oh, a note to msQTpa2T: emaf is fame backwards : ) the title basically means "fame is crazy." But that just sounded too dull for my chicken. 


	5. duck

AN: HOW IS EVERYBODY? GOOD? BAD? INDIGESTION?  
  
Well, school has started and I don't like it. I just wanted to point that out, and a while ago I went to a 'how to host a murder' party....have you been to one?  
  
Well, I HIGHLY recommend it even if it's not your birthday, just round up eight friends, some alcohol and get accusing each other!  
  
APPARENTLY, I'm a lunatic and blew up everything, including the bus and my girlfriend's hat. But I wasn't the murderer, that was my cult loony friend who wanted a world full of vegetarians and planned on kidnapping all the hot-dog stand's in existence.  
  
Thanks everybody who reviewed, I know you killed her, but its okay, I forgive you. Hint: Run.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Rory stared at Tristan, who insisted on staring right back, except with his trademark smirk etched on his face.  
  
"Bible boy," She said dryly, and yet she was smiling, "What brings you to Madison?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
She blushed and he smiled, remembering how much he loved that. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"Blackwood."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
Rory considered thoughtfully. "Well, if you promise to be nice."  
  
"Have I ever been anything but?"  
  
"Oh, I would seriously beg to differ."  
  
He chuckled and stepped inside, glancing at his surroundings before focusing on her.  
  
"What in the world made you want to come visit me?"  
  
He shrugged. "There was something about Mary," A smile, "That I just couldn't forget."  
  
"Weren't you attacked by photographers downstairs?"  
  
He lifted up the sunglasses, baseball cap and took off his jacket. "Apparently, dressing like a drug dealer gets you into five-star hotels."  
  
She smiled. "I see you have something there for me..."  
  
He handed her the video. "Willy wonka and the chocolate factory. I can't deny that I'm not at all surprised."  
  
"And why is that."  
  
"You seem like the type to like oompa loompa's." He smirked.  
  
She smirked right back. "And you seem like the type to be terrified of them."  
  
"Okay," He pouted, "Not terrified, just merely...irked by their strangeness."  
  
She gave him a sly look. "I know who I'm going to call up in the middle of the night singing oompa loompa songs to.."  
  
"Aw, didn't know you cared." That cockiness that never seemed to have left resurfacing.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Cared enough to torment you? I think I do."  
  
"I'm touched. Really."  
  
"Good to know, Bible boy." She led them to the living room where they both sat down on the lush couch.  
  
"So, give me a brief summary of your life after play night."  
  
"Play night?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Amazing how you make Shakespeare sound so kinky."  
  
She swatted his arm, both of them falling into the easy banter of their high school days without fail, as if they'd never been apart.  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Well, got shipped off to military school. Graduated, went to Princeton, graduated-"  
  
"-I said brief, not dot points."  
  
He smirked at her before continuing. "-Some girl I dated was in the modeling and film industry or something like that at the time, and one day when I went to pick her up from a shoot, the photographer insisted on doing test shots for me. Less than three days later, I'm signed to a famous agency in New York. Where I was at the time-"  
  
"-I would never have guessed."  
  
"-Shush Mary! I'm trying to tell my story! Alright, then after a while, I started doing film, landed the role of Ryan, changed agents, two years later, here I am."  
  
"Trust you to get discovered on your girlfriend's photo shoot."  
  
"Ex-girlfriend," He corrected, "Now its your turn."  
  
"Well, Paris and I became friends after you left, graduated, went to Harvard, graduated-"  
  
"-Hey, don't mock me!"  
  
She grinned at him. "You know you love it. Anyway, I started off with an internship at The times, but I was having coffee one day in some café and a woman approached me about an ad she's doing. Something about how I looked like I truly loved coffee," A smile, "I got hired for it, got signed, because I just wanted to do acting part-time, plus it was kind of fun. I landed small role, got an actual agent and almost two years later, I find a certain blond-haired man at my doorstep, whom I haven't seen in a long time."  
  
"You missed me." He said cheekily.  
  
"The teasing? The constant Mary's?" She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course." He replied simply.  
  
She paused. "I did a bit."  
  
"Ha!" He said triumphantly.  
  
Rory held her fingers a millimeter apart hastily. "Only this much though! Don't get ahead of yourself!"  
  
"How is bagboy?"  
  
Rory stopped, startled, as if she couldn't remember who he was talking about. "Bagboy? D-Oh! Well, we broke up not soon after you left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That," She gave him a poke, "Is none of your business, Mr. Dugrey." She told him smiling.  
  
He grinned. "Alright. But I'm going to weasel the information out of you somehow."  
  
She gave him a devilish look. "You just try."  
  
"By any means necessary." He gave her a pointed look and winked.  
  
She blushed. "You and the innuendoes!"  
  
"My best friends."  
  
"My mortal enemies."  
  
"Fight to the death."  
  
"What other possibility is there?"  
  
"...Me. You-"  
  
"-Do I want to hear where this is going?" Rory asked, giving him a mock glare.  
  
"-Tsk tsk Mary. You've got a dirty mind."  
  
She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Mature." He smiled, "As I was saying, Me. You. Popcorn and some freaky little orange men."  
  
"Alright..but you better not scream." She warned.  
  
"And if I do," He smirked, "I'll give a girlish scream and pretend it was you."  
  
She gave him a shove and grinned at him then impulsively jumped up and gave him a hug. Tristan was surprised but hugged her back, her small frame feeling absolutely wonderful.  
  
"I actually did miss you." She whispered.  
  
He had a grin on his face, even though she couldn't see it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you made me watch that!" Tristan exclaimed, sprawled on the floor, munching on popcorn.  
  
Rory flicked on the lights. "Made? I'm sorry, I remember someone saying something along the lines of  
  
"Me. You-"  
  
He smirked up at her. "-I like where this is going-"  
  
She waggled her finger at him. "-Popcorn and some freaky little orange men."  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" He asked, tossing some popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth.  
  
She glanced up at the clock. "A little after ten. Still early."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and gave her an appraising look. "My Mary's become a party animal!" He said, acting shocked.  
  
"Oh please," She protested, "You know you're worse."  
  
"True."  
  
"There wasn't much of an argument there."  
  
"There wasn't much to begin with." He replied.  
  
"So its still early. What should we do?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon," Tristan complained, "That one's too easy!"  
  
She shot him a look and he just gave her an innocent expression back.  
  
"I know! Let's go to this second hand bookstore I discovered last week!" Rory said happily.  
  
"Where is it?" Tristan asked, getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
"A few blocks away."  
  
He hesitated.  
  
She noticed and hastily added, "But if you have somewhere to be-"  
  
"No," He protested, "I was just wondering if we should hire a cab or something."  
  
She shrugged. "Well, we could leave out a side door, dressed as drug dealers, so you like to say."  
  
He smirked at her. "Oh, I don't know...you don't exactly look like drug dealer material."  
  
She pouted at him. He laughed. "No, no. I take that back, you are the template of what drug dealers should look like."  
  
She groaned. "The latter was worse."  
  
"C'mon then, let's get going. I'll call a cab."  
  
Tristan dialed as Rory disappeared into her room and emerged a few minutes later with a thick woolly scarf, a long brown jacket and a beanie.  
  
Tristan couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.  
  
Tristan put back on his disguise as they took the empty elevator downstairs.  
  
"Isn't it pathetic how we have to dress like this to leave our rooms?" Rory said wryly.  
  
"If you'd rather leave naked..."  
  
She gave him a small shove and laughed, walking into the dining area and towards the kitchen.  
  
"Side kitchen door." She told him.  
  
"Hey, no need to explain yourself to me."  
  
She glanced at him to smile sweetly. "You're a bit dim, Tristan darling." She drawled.  
  
"Thanks, Mare." He said, grinning.  
  
"Er, I'm sorry, this area is restricted." A kitchen hand cut through, staring at Rory, who was wrapped in her pale blue scarf, apologetically.  
  
Rory just smiled at him. "Hi, my friend and I would really appreciate it if we could get through, we don't particularly want to leave out the main entrance."  
  
The young man hesitated.  
  
Tristan lowered his sunglasses temporarily. "Due to the overwhelming numbers of paparazzi outside. You understand." He smirked.  
  
The man took a step back. "Mr. Dugrey, Miss Gilmore!" He exclaimed, looking back over at Rory, "I'm sorry. I di-didn't know it was you!"  
  
"I realize I look like I've been vacationing in Antarctica." Rory grinned.  
  
The man stepped aside quickly. "Terribly sorry, please step through. Would you like me to call a cab?"  
  
"Oh no," Rory said, waving a dismissive hand, "That's alright. Thank you for your help."  
  
Rory and Tristan stepped around him and headed towards the side entrance, which would exit out into an alleyway.  
  
"You are so..." Tristan struggled to find the right words, "...unaffected."  
  
"What?" Rory asked, puzzled as she breathed in the heady fresh air.  
  
"By fame, people falling over themselves to grant your every wish..." Tristan said, somewhat in shock.  
  
"If you ask me," Rory said, raising an eyebrow, "That's the worst part of acting."  
  
"You can't possibly tell me that you don't enjoy the attention just that little bit?"  
  
"Just that little bit," Rory admitted, "But only just that little bit."  
  
"Amazing." Tristan breathed out.  
  
"Again, what?"  
  
"You haven't changed."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"A good thing." He replied finally.  
  
"But you," She grinned at him, "Seem to love being famous?"  
  
"But of course!" He said, "I don't like the paparazzi, but the fans, the constant attention..."  
  
"...The fans are nice." Rory said, smiling.  
  
"...They know when my birthday is and occasionally give me gifts." Tristan said, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Rory laughed. "Tristan in power. It's a scary thought."  
  
"A thought brought into reality for the past year or so."  
  
"I always thought you were going to take over the family business."  
  
"Hardly," Tristan scoffed, "When my father found out I was doing acting on the side of my law studies, he was furious. But now he just boasts to his country-club friends." He said, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"That must be hard."  
  
He didn't answer and instead got into the yellow cab waiting under a street lamp.  
  
Tristan craned his neck and nearly laughed out loud at the sight of a photographer trying to bribe the doormen into letting him in.  
  
"Where to?" Tristan asked Rory, forgetting about his father now that he remembered he was sitting in a cab with the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Antarctica." Rory whispered to him mischievously, but to the driver she said, "Corner of Rodeo and fifth."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Too short of a vacation, huh?" He said, repeating her conversation with the man in kitchen.  
  
"No," She said innocently, "But it just to happens that a penguin followed me home..."  
  
She gave him a pointed look.  
  
He grinned at her and then pouted. "You're a lot meaner than I remember."  
  
She laughed. "And what do you remember, Bible boy?"  
  
"I remember that I still have to take you out to make up for that P.J. Harvey incident." He said, with the smallest twinge of hopefulness in his voice.  
  
But she only smiled at him and Tristan melted.  
  
This was high school all over again.  
  
"I would like that." She answered finally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
AN: Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.  
  
That word starting with R - go do it.  
  
I don't mean reproduce, but hey, if that's what it takes..... 


	6. raven

AN: THIS CHAPTER IS WAY OVERDUE, SO I'M NOT GOING TO BORE YOU ALL TO SUICIDE WITH MY RAMBLINGS.  
  
But I will ask one thing that has been bugging me all week long: Why is abbreviated such a long word?  
  
HUH?  
  
WHY?  
  
MOTHER OF MERCY, SOMEONE EXPLAIN THAT LIFE-ALTERING QUESTION!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The second hand bookstore bell jangled as Rory and Tristan walked in.  
  
The person at the counter had his feet propped up and woke with a start at the sound.  
  
"Welcome," He said, giving a small yawn, and then almost fell off the chair in surprise, "Miss Gilmore! Nice to have you back!"  
  
"I've brought a friend," She said, grinning at him, "Hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all! Go, browse, enjoy!" He said, somewhat overly loud.  
  
Rory tugged on Tristan's jacket sleeve as they lost themselves in the small but well stocked store.  
  
"Why is it," Tristan began, as he watched Rory browsing a shelf, "That you go to second-hand book stores when you could afford first editions of anything?"  
  
She shrugged. "I like the atmosphere."  
  
"The atmosphere." He echoed.  
  
"And the feeling of finding a rare book." Her clear blue eyes, unchanged from the first time Tristan had seen her, danced.  
  
"Only you," Tristan said chuckling, "Could be that enthusiastic about books."  
  
She waggled her eyebrows. "Wait till you take me to a café." She told him.  
  
"Ah yes, the coffee fetish."  
  
"Fetish?" Rory wrinkled her nose and Tristan wondered how on earth she could still look cute doing it.  
  
"A quote compliments of Clara K."  
  
"My mom saw you on that yesterday."  
  
"Did I look handsome as ever?" Tristan smirked.  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes. "As much as E.T. could."  
  
"Do I want to know?" Tristan said, as he read the blurb of a book lying on a shelf.  
  
"Evil Tristan." She exclaimed.  
  
"Evil?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Devil incarnate, so to speak."  
  
"Didn't know you thought so highly of me." He grinned.  
  
"I don't." She said playfully.  
  
"Oh?" He considered, "What will it take?"  
  
"Cappuccino at Bella's ought to do the trick." She glanced at him, grinning too.  
  
"I feel used!" He complained, his trademark smirk still ever present.  
  
"Buying that?" Rory asked, staring at the book in Tristan's hand.  
  
He shrugged, "Sure, why not."  
  
They bought the three books to the register and after a few appraising words from the guy at the counter, who Tristan mentally nicknamed Eavesdropping Rick, about their movies so on, they left, Tristan still astonished at how Rory could stay so patient.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Where exactly is this Bella's place?"  
  
"Not far. It's the best café in California." Rory exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"Well, no," She admitted, "That was just my opinion."  
  
He grinned at her. "And what a gorgeous opinion it was."  
  
She blushed and gave him a small shove. "Get run over." She commanded, smiling.  
  
"I'd love to, but maybe not today."  
  
"Today seems like a fine day, why, too good to get run over?"  
  
"Hey," He said, his murky blue eyes twinkling, "Your words, not mine."  
  
She pouted. "I can eat my words."  
  
"I would personally love to see that."  
  
"You know, this is strange." Rory said, sobering up.  
  
"What is?" Tristan asked, puzzled.  
  
"That, even after nearly nine years, we can still just....just...." She trailed off.  
  
"...Fall back into the high school days?"  
  
"Well, pretty much except no uniforms, no hysterical Paris and no tormenting."  
  
"Hey, Rory," Tristan said, slightly timid, "I never got to apologize-"  
  
"-Oh my god, did you just call me Rory?" She asked, acting shocked.  
  
He smirked at her. "You're ruining my moment."  
  
"Oh, by all means, go ahead." He coughed. "I never actually did get to apologize for being a complete jackass to you at Chilton."  
  
"And you know I didn't mean it when I said I hated you, right?" Rory said, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.  
  
"You still remember that?" Tristan asked, surprised.  
  
"When you mentioned P.J. Harvey it kinda bought back memories." She said wryly.  
  
"Well, for what its worth, I am sorry."  
  
She waved a dismissive hand. "It's in the past. But I'm glad it was you who was at my door tonight."  
  
"Don't deny it, Mary," He teased, "You know you wanted Santa to be there."  
  
She groaned, playing along. "I know! Where the hell is that princess Barbie I asked for two Christmases ago?"  
  
He laughed as they entered the small, somewhat unknown café that was Bella's.  
  
Bella, who just happened to be there at the time, was over the moon when she spotted Rory, who was obviously a regular.  
  
They both ordered coffee, with Tristan laughing in amazement at Rory's addiction to caffeine.  
  
They bantered, joked, dug up embarrassing old memories and occasionally flirted, the flirting factor growing steadier as they night wore on.  
  
As they were leaving, Bella winked at Rory, obviously indicating the blond she had walked in with. Rory just blushed and waved goodbye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Rory shuffled her feet along the sidewalk, it was a bit past midnight and they were still out walking the streets.  
  
Tristan snuck looks at her often, wondering why on earth didn't he visit her sooner.  
  
But really, he knew why.  
  
He was afraid, wasn't that it?  
  
He was afraid that the girl who consumed his thoughts even after Chilton would hate him, for the annihilation, for the constant teasing, for the awkward situations that he put her through.  
  
But this was great...this was wonderful.  
  
She had welcomed him back into her world as if nothing had ever been wrong, as if he hadn't made life for her in high school difficult.  
  
And in his own way, he was beginning to love her for it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
As they walked in comfortable silence, Rory glanced at Tristan, marveling at how he still looked exactly the same as she remembered.  
  
The same messy blond hair, the same devilish blue eyes.  
  
But he came back different, maybe it was because of the new atmosphere they were in, or because military school really did change him, but whatever it was, Rory found his personality intriguing.  
  
He had become someone that she wanted to know better.  
  
Don't get her wrong, Tristan Dugrey still had the spark of cockiness about him, but it had been softened somehow, to not seem so annoying and agitating anymore, merely...overly confident.  
  
And as hard as she'd try to deny it, she was enjoying herself a hell of a lot more than she would usually permit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Without even realizing it, they had walked back to the hotel. The area was pretty much deserted, save for the two doormen, but the photographers and such had disappeared. Rory, finally noticing this, turned to Tristan and gave him a shy smile.  
  
"So....I'll see you around."  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Tristan murmured, smirking, "I might call you."  
  
"And you still owe me for that P.J. Harvey incident, and don't you forget it." Rory said, her clear blue eyes dancing at him.  
  
"I would never!" Tristan protested, grinning, "In fact, I'm going to call you first thing in the morning, to make plans."  
  
"Better not be earlier than ten," She warned playfully, "I need sleep, but more importantly, I need-"  
  
"-Coffee." Tristan cut in, smirking.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, I might be seeing you sooner than you hoped." He gave her a cocky smile.  
  
"Hoped?" Rory snorted, "Is it possible that that ego has grown bigger from our Chilton days?"  
  
"It did feel a bit squashy in the cab..." He mused, his eyes twinkling.  
  
She leant up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tristan was shocked but quickly hid it.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"For tolerating oompa loompa's to keep me company." She answered finally.  
  
He smiled. "I think someone wants to keep the penguin they stole from Antarticaaa..." He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
She was already prancing up the stairs to the hotel. "Maybe I don't want to hurt the penguin's feelings." She called out, laughing, not turning around.  
  
"Well, this penguin would like to thank you for a enjoyable evening." He said to her retreating back.  
  
She turned around and impulsively blew him a kiss in exaggeration.  
  
He grinned back at her and was whistling the oompa loompa tune as he flagged down a cab.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
AN:  
  
Do you people like those Vitamin C pills? You know, the ones that taste like oranges?  
  
I'M ADDICTED. THEY'RE NEXT TO THE COMPUTER AND (pause) I (pause) CAN'T STOP (pause) EATING THEM. (pause)  
  
So help feed my dependence to these little tasty pills and REVIEW.  
  
THE MORE REVIEWS, the longer I'm on the compu-.....Okay, I think its pretty self explanatory. 


	7. magpie

AN: Hello my gorgeous people!  
  
I KNOW, I KNOW, I'VE BEEN NAUGHTY. BUT I WAS WRITING CHANDELIER AND I WAS A TINY BIT TOO BUSY TO PAY ATTENTION TO EMAF.  
  
But now I'm back! Sitting in front of my computer, eating watermelon evenly cut up, with a fork, all compliments of my mommy dearest, typing the message that I am typing the message.  
  
ENJOY, AND THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF THIS BOWL *greedily eats watermelon and jabs at bowl with pointy fork* FOR REVIEWING AND READING OF COURSE : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
As Rory regretfully woke up from a strange but pleasant dream, she heard the dim sound of the telephone ringing.  
  
She groaned and groped for the phone on her nightstand.  
  
"Hello?" She grunted.  
  
Someone laughed on the other end. "Someone's not up yet."  
  
"Should I be?" She asked, realizing it was Tristan.  
  
"Well yes, its five past ten."  
  
"You're very punctual, do you know that?"  
  
"Should I call back?"  
  
"No, that's alright. Let me just make my way to a coffee maker..."  
  
"A coffee maker? How many do you have?" Tristan asked incredulously.  
  
"Three." Rory replied, yawning.  
  
"Why do you need three?"  
  
"So it takes about fifteen or so steps to reach one from anywhere in the suite."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"And that, Bible boy, is where fame comes in handy."  
  
"I knew you'd see the light."  
  
"I'd say...is it meant to be this bright this time of day?" Rory asked, squinting her eyes at the window.  
  
"Yes, Mary. We on earth like to call this time of day, morning."  
  
"How did you get this number anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I called your agent yesterday."  
  
"Kate? Uh-oh. How did that conversation go?"  
  
"Quite strange actually."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Not really," He grinned, "So, where would you like to go?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory said thoughtfully, "You pick."  
  
"How about...Porcelain house?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I love that place."  
  
"I know." He smirked.  
  
"...Kate just gives away random pieces of information like that, huh." She said, amused.  
  
"Very willingly." Tristan agreed.  
  
Rory yawned again. "Well, Dugrey, I will see you at..what time?"  
  
"How about six-ish? I'll come pick you up."  
  
"Alright," She said, rubbing her eyes, "I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Mary."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
At six, Rory was flipping through the television channels, patiently waiting for Tristan to arrive.  
  
She was wearing a navy turtleneck, a black mini skirt, complete with matte black tights and boots.  
  
The outfit was casual, but gave off a stylish vibe.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Rory opened it to reveal a middle-aged man, who told her he was Tristan's driver and would she please follow him.  
  
Rory followed him briskly outside where a sleek black car was waiting, she climbed inside.  
  
"Mary." He greeted.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this." He smirked.  
  
"You have to stop stalking like this." She smirked right back.  
  
"You learnt that off me." He accused, as the car left the front of Madison Hotel.  
  
"Excuse me," She said mock indignantly, "I have a smirk of my own."  
  
"Admit it, I'm your idol." He teased.  
  
"I'm going to jump out of the car."  
  
"We wouldn't want that. Death is so fickle." He smirked.  
  
She gave him a whack to the head but smiled never the less.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
They arrived at the beautiful two-storey restaurant that was Porcelain House in no time at all.  
  
Well, maybe that was just because Rory and Tristan were in their own little world.  
  
Tristan took a brief falter in the bantering to peer out through the car's dark tinted windows.  
  
"Oh no." Tristan said.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Our favorite camera-welding, microphone jabbing friends."  
  
"How did they know we were going to be here?"  
  
"We can leave if you want." Tristan said, as the car slowed down towards the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
Rory shook her head firmly. "I love this restaurant, and they are not going to stop me from going out and having fun."  
  
"Hear, hear." Tristan said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up." She told him, laughing.  
  
The car door opened and Rory was nearly blinded by the sudden flashing of camera lights.  
  
"Smile." Tristan whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
Rory smiled timidly at the small crowd of photographers, as their driver and some of the restaurant's hired help tried to keep the paparazzi at bay.  
  
Rory, on instinct, grabbed onto Tristan's hand, and he smiled at the contact.  
  
Upon entering the Italian restaurant, they were ushered into a beautiful room on the second floor, complete with a balcony and candles.  
  
"Its beautiful." Rory breathed, as she gazed at the city skylights.  
  
"You're beautiful." Tristan said fondly, not even noticing the skylights, just her.  
  
"You are so full of it." She wrinkled her nose, smiling.  
  
Suddenly the door to their room opened, and in came Hue, the owner of the restaurant, positively beamed at them.  
  
He kissed Rory on the cheek.  
  
"Hello Hue." She greeted.  
  
"Rory! I was wondering when you were going to come back."  
  
"You know I always will. Tristan, Hue, he owns this grand place, and Hue, Tristan."  
  
"What? I don't get a small prologue?" Tristan said in mock indignation.  
  
Hue gave a loud laugh. "No need for that, Mr. Dugrey. Welcome to Porcelain House!"  
  
"Thank you." Tristan replied, smiling.  
  
"Well, I'll let you two order, and I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Thank you for the room, Hue."  
  
"You have it the wrong way around." Hue said, grinning before leaving.  
  
"So, couldn't wait to see me again." Rory stated, as Tristan pulled out her chair for her.  
  
"That sounds like me." He smirked.  
  
"You're a bad influence...but with manners I see."  
  
He sat down and gazed at her. "Manners? Not really, that's only a front I put on when I'm in your presence."  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Should I be flattered?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
Rory flicked through the menu. "Do you ever hear from Paris?"  
  
"Where did that come from?" Tristan glanced up from the wine menu.  
  
"I don't know. I talked to her a few months ago and she said was going to call you, to catch up."  
  
"She hasn't called, but she's probably still hopelessly in love with me." Tristan joked.  
  
"You know, I don't think I was ever quite forgiven for trying to set the two of you up."  
  
He laughed. "Probably not. Hey, you should sleep with an eye open just in case a deranged Paris comes screaming into your room with a knife in the middle of the night."  
  
Rory chuckled and rolled her eyes. "And, let me guess, you'll be my knight in shining armor."  
  
He winked at her. "You're getting good at this."  
  
She smiled at him. "Speaking of Chilton, did you get a call from K news?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I did. A reunion?"  
  
"Could I handle it?" Rory said, shaking her head.  
  
Tristan gave a dramatic sigh. "Ah, reliving my glory days-"  
  
"-Till you got your ass shipped off to boot camp." She said dryly.  
  
"Well, my reign had to end somewhere." He leered.  
  
"A North Carolina somewhere?"  
  
"If you want to be specific." He said in amusement.  
  
"So are you going to do the reunion?"  
  
"Well, apparently, both of us have to agree."  
  
"But it could be K news...retitled 'Just Tristan'!" She mock protested, giving a nice flourish of her arms to emphasis her point.  
  
"You've been watching too much Will & Grace."  
  
She pouted. "I can imagine humiliating myself on television."  
  
"What could possibly happen?"  
  
"Everything that you might think is impossible might not be."  
  
"That almost sounded like quote worth noting..." He mused, grinning.  
  
"I'm serious," She insisted, "I was a loner! Oh, of course you'll be fine, King of Chilton and all that."  
  
"Nice to hear that from you, Mary." He smirked.  
  
"I'll have to talk about how I ate lunch in the library and you'll be talking about your flavour of the weeks."  
  
"Hey, I can STILL be talking about my flavor of the weeks..." Tristan said defensively.  
  
"How lovely." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good to know you think so." He smirked at her.  
  
"You know what I mean," She said, rolling her eyes, "And you do realize why they're doing this?"  
  
"Um...yes?"  
  
"They're trying to uncover secrets where there aren't any!"  
  
"I...need that de-coded."  
  
She gave him a look. "They're trying to figure out what happened between you and me."  
  
He gave her a wide smirk. "Oh, now that, I can understand."  
  
"Good to know education isn't overrated."  
  
"...We only kissed once." He gave a small cough. "But it was still once."  
  
"Is it that big a deal to you?" Tristan asked, brow furrowed.  
  
"I like my privacy." Rory said simply.  
  
"But isn't that the price of fame?"  
  
"Too bad I can't get a refund."  
  
"You would give up acting, just for your privacy?" He was surprised.  
  
"Not only mine, my mom has strange people knocking on her door and Star's Hollow isn't that much of a small town anymore."  
  
"You're strange." He told her, still puzzled at how Rory Gilmore's mind worked.  
  
"When they said, Chilton reunion? Did they mean just us?"  
  
"Well..." Tristan got an idea, "I think so, but we could ask for our entire class. Home-group, so to speak."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Think about it." Tristan told her, just as Hue came back in.  
  
They ordered and the conversation steered towards lighter subjects, they tended to not so much talk about their careers, although Rory nearly choked on her food listening to Tristan talking the pranks that he was known for pulling on set.  
  
He had teased her relentlessly and she shot back at him with wit Tristan knew rare people possessed.  
  
Rory told Tristan about her mom and her crazy hometown, a place where Taylor demanded that Doose's fruit display be lined up symmetrically and the fruits placed alphabetically, was completely normal.  
  
Tristan had proceeded to engage her in conversation about Ellie and Luke and Jess and everyone living in Star's Hollow, as he found it hardly believable that all these highly interestingly insane people all lived in one town.  
  
Rory nodded in confirmation, yes indeed, never a dull day there.  
  
Tristan cared enough to share some of his shady childhood and Rory begun to understand why he was what he was at Chilton.  
  
They had the beginnings of a beautiful friendship, opening up to each other the way they couldn't nine years back.  
  
After dinner, and a thousand praises from Hue, they left the restaurant, Rory glowing from the evening.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"I wonder why they always leave after half an hour or so." Tristan mused, glancing at the spot where the paparazzi previously were.  
  
"They have short attention spans."  
  
"Or maybe we're not famous enough for them." Tristan gave a sniff.  
  
She grinned at him. "Like you seriously believe that!" She scoffed.  
  
"...Nah."  
  
"I thought not."  
  
"You cold?" He asked her, as he watched her give a small shiver as a gust breezed past them.  
  
"N-no."  
  
He smirked. "Sure."  
  
He slung an arm around her and drew her closer.  
  
Rory stiffened but then relaxed.  
  
He was so warm and it just felt so right.  
  
They walked in silence, both deeply consumed in their own thoughts.  
  
But his arm never moved and Rory liked it that way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
AN: Should I beg?  
  
Should I grovel?  
  
Should I personally see to it that you get assassinated if you don't review?  
  
NAH. TOO MUCH EFFORT : )  
  
Reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you. AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU! WHHEEEE! 


	8. penguin

AN: (tip-toeing....) Damn! You noticed! I know I've disappeared off the face of the earth for a while and I plead guilty, but I had exams. EXAMS, HOW EXTRA MINT-ILY ANNOYING.  
  
Which I practically failed....no no, no need for applause, I tried my hardest and I finally got there...no really.  
  
I want to thank all my gorgeous reviewers and ESPECIALLY those regulars that never fail to review pretty much every chapter and I am giving you ALL a big virtual hug!  
  
To Colleen - I'm terribly sorry if you got offended by my 'hired help' comment because really, I'm a fifteen year old who doesn't know what the hell she's rambling about.  
  
To EVERYONE - I have been labeled a trory-story tease in the past (and they're still filing those law suits!) , and I decided that in this story, I will cut right down to the chase.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. And while reading my story, if anything even sounds remotely like a celebrity, a magazine, a television.just remember, I don't own it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Rory grabbed onto Tristan's shirt and pulled, both of them tumbling onto the couch as he was busy kissing her neck and his arm was encircling her small waist.  
  
Rory groaned, she ran her hands through his incredibly soft blond hair as his mouth found hers again and they both became lost in the heated embrace.  
  
His hands trailed under her top, to trace small lazy circles on her back, Rory broke off the kiss quickly and began to nibble his ear seductively.  
  
He moaned in desire.  
  
God, this was killing him.  
  
"R-Rory," Tristan murmured, still with his eyes closed, finding the weight of her on top of him delicious, "I think we should stop."  
  
He could barely utter out the words as her mouth trailed down his neck at an agonizingly slow pace.  
  
She just murmured into his neck.  
  
He couldn't even believe he was trying to stop her. "Ror."  
  
He jerked his head back slightly, she gazed at him with lazy half drooping eyes, and then she licked her lips.  
  
At this, Tristan nearly whimpered.  
  
He didn't know what had happened, they had taken the cab back to Madison Hotel, where he was about to say goodnight to her when she invited him up.  
  
Surprised, he went upstairs and after watching a terrible soap that they had laughed and made fun about, she had turned to him and suddenly stopped smiling.  
  
Puzzled, he had barely begun to ask what was wrong before her lips had met his.  
  
Instead of the regret that he was sure she was going to feel (this was high school all over again!), she had smirked at him, with those beautiful swollen lips.  
  
"Aren't girls meant to be the ones to say that?" She teased.  
  
He returned the smirk, but only just. "I don't want you to regret anything."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You answered too quickly, I don't really believe you."  
  
She pouted. "This feels right, Tristan. This feels more than right."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. "You can't have decided on that in exactly one night."  
  
She propped herself up on his chest, realizing that they were now past the brink of friendship and currently in limbo.  
  
She stared at him wide-eyed. "I haven't decided on that in one night. I've known you for nine years."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
He sat himself up. "You never wanted anything more than friendship. What's changed?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have. Haven't you realized?" You're so different than how I remember you, Tristan. Not the jerk I remember...no offence."  
  
He was quiet.  
  
"You've changed. And I like that."  
  
Now he laughed. "So you just jumped me?" He was playful again, happier than he could remember.  
  
"Well, you just looked so cute sitting there impersonating bad soaps." She smiled.  
  
"What do you want us to be?"  
  
"We could try the dating thing." She suggested, but this time, she didn't even get the full sentence out before his lips met hers, and this time, she didn't interrupt at all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Hey beautiful," Tristan said, walking in and sneaking a kiss, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Rory asked, biting into an apple.  
  
"Amazing thing. Got a call from Roger and I'm auditioning for Connor."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, then she understood. "Really?" She grinned, she impulsively gave him a hug.  
  
"And if we're going to be working together, then we won't be that far away from each other after all." He encircled her waist and nuzzled her neck.  
  
Rory just smiled.  
  
"I would love to continue doing this," Rory groaned, and removed his arms, as he pouted, "But I have a interview to go to."  
  
"Mare..." He whined, reaching out for her again.  
  
She playfully swatted his arms away. "Bible boy, you are just going to have to wait until I get back."  
  
He sighed in exaggeration.  
  
She laughed. "Are you still going to be here later?"  
  
"If you want," He smirked slyly at her, "But how ever will we pass the time?" He sighed dramatically.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I think you reading me French poetry while I sleep should pass the time just fine."  
  
He pretended to consider. "Hm, that could be fun. But I was thinking more along the lines of..."  
  
He trailed off and winked at her.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"I know what you were thinking of mister." She told him pointedly.  
  
"Good, then you're all for it then?" He raised an eyebrow and walked over to where she was standing and snuck a kiss.  
  
He licked his lips.  
  
"Goodbye Tristan." She said to him, picking up a bag and letting loose her hair, as she began towards the door.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek quickly before leaving.  
  
He shoved his hands into his jeans when the door shut. He grinned. "Yep, she loves me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Rory!" The woman from Cosmopolitan called out as soon as she saw the petite brunette come out of the elevator.  
  
"Hi! Are you Lauren?" Rory gave a wide smile.  
  
"Sure am. Come on in!" Lauren was an attractive redhead that had a vigorous smile and Rory thought she looked nice enough as she followed her into a comfortable conference room.  
  
"Wow. This is nice." She commented.  
  
"Oh, please," Lauren laughed modestly, "Anything to drink?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "No thank you."  
  
"Do you want to get started?"  
  
"Sure, and I'm sorry I'm so late, I was kind of er...held up."  
  
By this, of course, Rory meant Tristan.  
  
She gave a faint smile at the thought.  
  
"Traffic?" Lauren asked sympathetically.  
  
"More like...my boyfriend was slightly reluctant."  
  
Rory hesitated but decided there was no harm in admitting that she indeed had a boyfriend, just not that he was an A-list actor as well.  
  
Lauren grinned at her. "Does he have a name?"  
  
Rory shook her head and grinned back. "Just call him Mr. Anonymous."  
  
"Oh, by the way, we're recording now," Lauren whispered before continuing, indicating the tape-recorder,  
  
"And how long have you two been dating?"  
  
Rory thought for a moment. "Not so long," She said, "But we're known each other for a while."  
  
"You actually glow when you're talking about him," Lauren smiled wistfully, "Sounds like love."  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure about that yet." Rory protested, but only just.  
  
Lauren just winked at her knowingly. "I've heard you're auditioning for the part of Sway in The red dolls soon, what intrigued you most about it?"  
  
Rory considered. "Oh, when I read the screenplay, I thought Sway was the ultimate female," She laughed sheepishly, "She was independent, didn't really take much crap from anybody, especially not Connor."  
  
"Ah, the male lead," Lauren smiled, "Tristan Dugrey is apparently a clinch for it."  
  
Rory laughed. "Well, I'm a lucky girl. He's cute."  
  
Lauren raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Better not let your boyfriend hear that! Though I myself must agree."  
  
She snorted.  
  
"By the way, didn't you go to high school with him?"  
  
"Who, Tristan? Yeah, I did."  
  
"Mary?"  
  
Rory laughed. "Oh, he has you guys on that too?"  
  
"Pretty much," Lauren said, "But I thought you hated each other."  
  
"Not really, we just had a unique kind of friendship." Rory answered wryly.  
  
"Have you spoken to him since?"  
  
"Once...or twice." Rory answered, somewhat uneasily.  
  
"So...about Sway." Lauren detected Rory's slight hesitance on the Tristan subject.  
  
Rory was at ease again. "Sway has something which I really like, her character is so...vivid. And I wanted to try something new, Sway's a bit of a..."  
  
"...bad girl?" Lauren offered.  
  
"Exactly," Rory nodded, "And my other roles have been sweet characters, I mean, Cassie in Drifting wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"Sway seduced you, huh?"  
  
" In her own way, I guess so. I really hope I get the role."  
  
"I'm sure you will Rory," Lauren assured, "Now about the Golden Globes." He eyes sparkled.  
  
Rory smiled. "I can't believe anybody actually likes watching me on their screens!"  
  
"Oh, we do. There's something about you that's so...pure," Lauren winced, "Wow, that sounded corny."  
  
Rory laughed. "It's alright. That's where Mary originated from."  
  
"Are you bringing your boyfriend with you to the awards?" Lauren asked, still curious.  
  
Rory grinned. "Maybe."  
  
They continued on talking about her movies, future career moves, her family and soon fell into talking about clothes, like they were old friends.  
  
Rory decided that this was one of the more comfortable interviews she'd ever had and she thanked Lauren for it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
---The next morning---  
  
Dolly magazine, Australia.  
  
(Picture of Tristan Dugrey and Rory Gilmore, smiling and holding hands as they are walking into Porcelain house)  
  
[....Much to the distress of all of the staff here at Dolly, we now have pictorial evidence that the very hot Tristan Dugrey is indeed dating the exclusive LLG, and you can hear the sounds of girls heart's breaking everywhere.  
  
They were seen heading into Porcelain house, the famous Italian restaurant in San Francisco. It's general knowledge these two went to school together, but now its got us all wondering, exactly how close were they?  
  
All we can say is, if Ryan (Tristan Dugrey character who was an absolute rat! Though the real thing is a sweetie : ) runs LLG's heart over, (December Dolly, we loved her!), he'll have us to answer to!...]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Rory." Kate's light voice drifted in through the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey Kate." Rory said, as they doorman tilted his hat and opened the door.  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"The part." Kate was pleased.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rory cried.  
  
"And guess who's playing Connorrrrr?" Kate said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Are you serious?" Rory asked incredulously.  
  
"I got the call about an hour ago, apparently something about on screen chemistry. Not to mention the free publicity. They director was delirious when he heard you two were dating."  
  
"Does he know yet?"  
  
"He should be getting a call from his agent right about now."  
  
"Thanks a lot Kate, I'll talk to you soon, okay?"  
  
"Alrighty, bye. And remember, when out celebrating, behave yourself."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes in good humor. "Of course. Bye."  
  
3....2...1...  
  
Ah, there we go, Rory thought, smiling.  
  
She picked up the phone. "Hello Tristan."  
  
"Rory, guess what?"  
  
"Sorry baby to ruin the surprise factor but I already know."  
  
She could practically see him pouting into the phone. "Stop pouting." She said, laughing.  
  
"I'm not pouting." He told her.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Maybe just a little." He admitted.  
  
"Can you celebrate tonight?" She asked, stepping into the elevator.  
  
He made a noise. "Sorry, Mare. I can't."  
  
"Why not?" She pouted.  
  
"Stop pouting." He said, smirking as he paced his room.  
  
"I'm not pouting."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Maybe just a little."  
  
"Going out with Seth and Breckin. Not sure if Ryan can make it though."  
  
"Boys night out?"  
  
"Sorry Mary."  
  
She sighed insufferably. "Okay, but you're going to have to make it up to me...."  
  
He grinned, wondering in what lifetime he had ever deserved her. "Don't you doubt."  
  
"Alright. Have fun."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye bye, Bible boy. Now go get drunk."  
  
He gave a mock gasp. "Mary! Don't encourage me!"  
  
She giggled. "I don't remember saying anything." She said innocently.  
  
"Tease," He told her, "Okay, Seth just got here. I've got to go."  
  
She smiled happily as she the call ended.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVIEW : ) 


	9. turkey

AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.  
  
AND CAN I JUST NOTE: Just a small change, Rory is currently in San Francisco, rather than just California.  
  
Okay di smoke?  
  
YAH.  
  
So yes, the trip to L.A. (may I just note again I'm indeed australian? It's a small place, and I failed geography...enough said.)  
  
Anyways, the trip to L.A. has got the green light, because apparently, L.A. is in California YAH, BIG OOPS.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"Mom...come on, come on....pick up..." Rory let the repetitive ringing continue, then the machine obviously kicked in, "...Hi, this is Luke and Lorelai, (muffled 'ows!' resounding in the background as Rory grinned), Uh, Luke's alright...anyways, if you're somebody I don't know, please feel free not to leave a message, if you're somebody I know, kindly leave a message, if you're somebody I like, I'd love for you to leave a message and some coffee on my doorstep....Luke! Step away from my favorite coffee mu - beep."  
  
Rory shook her head and hung up.  
  
Suddenly, her phone rung, startling her.  
  
"Er, hello?"  
  
Somebody squealed. "RORY!"  
  
"Lane?" Rory asked incredulously, instantly recognizing the bubbly voice.  
  
"The one and only, I hope!" Lane cried, "I haven't talked to you in ages!"  
  
"Yeah, it has been a while," Rory grinned, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh you know," Lane said disdainfully, "This and that, New York is way noisy."  
  
"What's this and that?"  
  
"All the irks and not so irks of being a doctor.....but I didn't call to talk about me, I called to talk about you! What, is going on with you and Tristan Dugrey?"  
  
"Oh that," Rory said, embarrassed, "We're kind of going out..."  
  
Another squeal. "He's completely hot!"  
  
"And also, once upon a time, completely annoying."  
  
"Well, he was sixteen, that phase passes."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
They talked about Lane's life thus far and how her mother still tried to set her up with 'nice' Korean men.  
  
"You know," Lane interrupted suddenly, "Everywhere I walk, I see your face on magazine covers."  
  
Rory blushed. "Oh, god-"  
  
"-Oh, but its very cool!"  
  
"And also very embarrassing."  
  
This spurred Lane to tell Rory about her very embarrassing emergency room incident, which had Rory laughing hard.  
  
Then, the conversation steered back to careers.  
  
"Any new movies?"  
  
"Well, Tristan and I are going to be in The Red Dolls...."  
  
"Wow, sounds like its gonna be fun," Lane commented enthusiastically, "When do you start filming?"  
  
"In a few months..."  
  
Rory then proceeded to tell Lane about the plot of the movie, and Lane promised to go see it.  
  
"Hey, got a golden globe outfit picked yet?"  
  
"Nope, I usually pick clothes the night before."  
  
"Sounds stressful," Lane said sympathetically, "....Well, you know.... I'm going to be down in San Francisco in two weeks or so, and I was wondering if-"  
  
"-We have to catch up!" Rory burst out.  
  
She could practically hear Lane grinning on the other end of the line. "My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Great, hey, we'll organize dates okay? Sorry, but Kate just left another message on my answering machine demanding that I get learning my script already," She grumbled, "I'll have to talk to you another time Lane." She said regretfully.  
  
"Totally," Lane agreed, "Bye Rory!"  
  
Rory clicked shut the mobile phone and sat down on the sofa, a mug of coffee in one hand and the script in the other.  
  
The Red Dolls was mainly a cross between 'Kiss The Girls' and 'The Ring', basically, it was your typical creepy movie.  
  
Rory was indignant to find the last few pages of her script missing, but then again, Kate had warned her that it might happen, as the director didn't want to spoil the ending.  
  
She read and re read lines until Rory was pretty sure she had quite a number of pages memorized.  
  
She grudgingly sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Her phone ran again. "Yes?" She asked, yawning.  
  
"Well, hello to you too. Tired?" Kate said, amused.  
  
"Mmm..sleep."  
  
"You haven't forgotten you're going to L.A., right?"  
  
"For what?" Rory asked, acting dumb.  
  
"Rory!" Kate half shrieked.  
  
"Relax," Rory laughed, "I'm joking, I'm joking. No, I haven't forgotten."  
  
"Just checking," Kate said wryly, "Remember, pack light."  
  
"I have to pack?" Rory groaned.  
  
"What, you're just walking onto the plane with a bottle of Evian and sunglasses?"  
  
"I was kinda hoping, although it would be more star bucks than Evian...."  
  
"You are impossible. Okay, so seven a.m., don't need to pack much, there'll be a car waiting....um, I think that's pretty much it. Oh, did you want a bodyguard?"  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine," Rory replied, "Um, Tristan and I were planning to go to the Globes together...is that alright?"  
  
"Sure, get him to get someone to send me the hotel address and we'll work out details for you."  
  
"Wow, this is actually a 'my people will call your people' dealio, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh," Rory suddenly realized, "Kate, I didn't tell you that Tristan and I-"  
  
"- I'm your agent," Kate said, grinning into the phone, "That's old news."  
  
"It's been two days." Rory said in amazement.  
  
"I called your house last night and he picked up. Enough said."  
  
"Oh-" Rory said, blushing.  
  
"-Late last night."  
  
"He didn't tell me."  
  
"He was probably....distracted." Kate said cheekily.  
  
"Kate! You're worse than my mom!" Rory complained.  
  
"A woman who tripped Brandon because she thought he had a funny handshake? I very much doubt."  
  
"Forgot about that," Rory commented, "How's his arm?"  
  
"Healing, back in the office in two weeks I think."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, are you sure no bodyguards? Airports can be pretty hectic and I don't want you to miss your flight because you're too nice not to sign about a zillion autographs."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'll run."  
  
"Actually, that does make me feel a bit better."  
  
"It just makes me feel exhausted."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Dying, in the living room."  
  
"Ironic."  
  
"Heh, so it is."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Tristan crossed the street and hurried along, he wanted to spend some time with Rory before she left in the morning.  
  
It was only nine-ish, and hopefully she would still be up.  
  
Tristan tried not to smile when he imagined her frantically packing and guzzling coffee in an effort to stay awake.  
  
"Excuse me?" Somebody interrupted him, as he was too busy thinking at his Mary to notice.  
  
It was an elderly woman who peered at him kindly.  
  
"Hi." Tristan replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you had the time?"  
  
Tristan blinked in surprise.  
  
He didn't remember the last time someone had asked him for the time, it was usually autographs and picture taking.  
  
He was more than happy to oblige. "Its about....five past nine."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I've been out last minute grocery shopping, lost track of time."  
  
The woman's eyes crinkled into a sheepish smile.  
  
Tristan returned the smile.  
  
He watched as she walked away carrying nearly an armload full of bags. "Here," Tristan said hastily, grabbing a few bags, "Let me help."  
  
"Why, I don't get many offers like that these days," The woman looked very grateful, "You're a very nice young man...and don't worry, I only live over there."  
  
She pointed at an apartment building not very far from where they were standing.  
  
They began to walk.  
  
"So," The woman started curiously, "What's your name?"  
  
"Tr- Theo. Uh, my name's Theo," Tristan hadn't had a unbiased conversation in a long time, and he was quite appreciative of the fact that the woman didn't recognize him, "What's yours?"  
  
"Evelyn," Another worn smile, "So Theo, where were you headed, before you were so kind to help me with my bags?"  
  
"My girlfriend's place, she's going to L.A. for a while."  
  
"Young and in love. What is her name?"  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"What a beautiful name."  
  
"Well, it belongs to a beautiful person."  
  
Evelyn looked touched. "There should be more people like you, Theo."  
  
Tristan nearly blushed. "Thank you, Evelyn."  
  
"You don't have to answer, but is marriage on the horizon?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Tristan answered quickly, "We've only been dating for a little while."  
  
Comfortable silence.  
  
Then, "How long have you known her?"  
  
"I've known her for a long time," Tristan chuckled, "But I've been in love with her for just as long."  
  
"Oh?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow, "And where did you first meet?"  
  
"High school."  
  
"Why, that is a long time," Evelyn commented, "You look about twenty-five or so."  
  
"We parted ways for a while...she didn't particularly like me," Tristan said sheepishly to Evelyn's melodious laugh, "I guess I only remembered the reasons a short while ago." He mused quietly.  
  
Evelyn pressed a buzzer and the metal door clanged open.  
  
They climbed the steps slowly.  
  
"I lost my husband to cancer a few years ago-" Evelyn said.  
  
"-I'm sorry." Tristan said quickly.  
  
"-Don't be," Evelyn said, "He'd lived a long and happy life. But we were friends until we one day realized we were destined for more. I was in my mid forties upon that realization and really couldn't spare another second. In a way Theo, you're lucky."  
  
"I guess I am." Tristan's brow furrowed.  
  
"All I'm saying," Evelyn said as she stopped and took out a key, "Is don't waste the time you've got."  
  
Tristan was still thinking over her words when she laughed. "Well, this is me, Theo, thank you for helping an old lady."  
  
"It was a pleasure."  
  
He took one backward glance before hurrying off, nearly running into someone who was ascending the stairs.  
  
Evelyn watched him go, then turned around and turned the key in the lock, pushing open the door.  
  
"Evelyn," Bill Hamilton - who lived on the next floor - said, astonished as he rounded the last step of the stairs, "That was Tristan Dugrey! The movie star!"  
  
Evelyn could only smile. "I know." Was her reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
THANK YOUS:  
  
Rach - you're so nice and I love you. It's as simple as that Allegory for that lovely suggestion about San Francisco and for reviewing numerously Gilmoregal - You're like a reviewing fairy and I love you to pieces! Coffeechick87 Valley60, also for pointing out that mistake Flossie Elise msQTpa2T (and since I explained what emaf means, what does your username stand for? : ) Kara Tiz-nd-Princezz Julianne Kate - girl you rock! But I'm sure you knew that already Trory goddess - a big hug from me! AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH 'DUH' (the irony is killing me.really.), for giving me a "newsflah". (please note the sarcasm, that would be very much appreciated) Des Mandie Trory4ever - A big hug for you michelle! Me klm111a Chaya - although I have a suspicion I have thanked you above under an actual username.oh well, double thanks is due anyway! Colleen Prianka NEWYORKGURLIE - hugs and kisses from me cos you're awesome and you know it clap your hands), stargirl trory-goddess Alece, Slytherin Princess Emily Fire and rain Intuition Bella Girldevil Chelle.  
  
And to all those others that reviewed, a big thank you to you too. Pat yourselves on the back. Go on, humour me. 


	10. crow

AN: All you reviewers are so lovely, such lovely darling people I could send you all gift baskets, I really could.  
  
This is more of a filler chapter than anything else, since it became alarmingly clear to me that my muse was fading and a rapid apparition, namely, a huge brick wall, was revealing itself in its place.  
  
Oh daaaaaaaarlin', you haven't met? Oh of course not! Here, have some champagne... Silly me, let me make the introductions! Darasun, please meet Mr. Writer's block. Dear, I'm sure you too will become the best of friends!  
  
On that note, let me just add that Mr. Writer's block had an unfortunate accident on the way home, classified DOA, having drunk too much previously....which is entirely his own fault I assure you all...what, how dar-, why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Now officer, what are those?  
  
Very pretty, I agree.  
  
Wow, that metal is cold...why are they making that locking sound?  
  
Er, where are we going?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Rory blearily stepped out of the car.  
  
"Stupid sun." She mumbles.  
  
After packing, ahem, light packing, Rory opted for a quiet, early night's sleep.  
  
She had fallen asleep, burying her face happily into her pillow, when the doorbell rang.  
  
Rory had tried to ignore it, but as the person grew more persistent, Rory had to get, amidst much grumbling, and answer the door.  
  
Surprise.  
  
Tristan.  
  
And even with drooping eyelids, she could tell he was looking delicious, so she sighed and let him in reluctantly, rather than slamming the door in his face and yelling that she needed sleep, which had flitted across her mind numerously.  
  
Tristan didn't stay for long, but he did manage to keep her awake....Rory smiled at the thought.  
  
She remembered asking him why he didn't get an early night's sleep....didn't he have to go to L.A. as well?  
  
He laughed and reminded her that his flight left in the afternoon.  
  
Lucky boy.  
  
But eventually, he had said goodnight and practically been pushed out the door when Rory realized it was nearly midnight.  
  
Hurrying off to bed, she soon dozed off.  
  
Granted, she was used to early starts, but sleep is a precious thing not to be wasted.  
  
Her driver for the morning graciously unloaded her light suitcase and casually tipped his hat before getting back into the car.  
  
"Thank you." Rory said, as loudly as she dared without causing herself to cringe.  
  
The driver gave a small wave and drove off.  
  
Rory stood in front of the airport entrance.  
  
There were people walking around, but no body in particular took notice of her.  
  
Rory gave a slight scratch at her woolen beanie and her nose scrunched up as she walked into the almost blindingly white interior also known as the airport.  
  
Luckily for her, the line for Delta Airlines business class was non- existent, as Rory wheeled her small suitcase along the ropes until she got to the service desk.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked, tilting her head kindly.  
  
Rory handed the woman her passport and ticket. "Um, leaving for L.A., the seven a.m. flight."  
  
The woman nodded briskly as she took the documents and began typing in information.  
  
Opening the passport, the woman peered closer - obviously at the name - then back up at Rory, giving a timid smile, then back down again.  
  
After a slight pause, she resumed the typing.  
  
"Yes Ms. Gilmore, would you like a window seat?"  
  
"No thank you," Rory said, "Heights make me queasy. May I have a aisle seat please?" She added as an after thought.  
  
"I can certainly arrange that. Luggage?"  
  
The process went on but right before Rory was about to leave, the woman bit her lip and glanced at her quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry," The woman gave a nervous half-smile, "But do you mind signing an autograph?"  
  
"Not at all," Rory stopped and took the gratefully offered paper and pen, "Who should I make it out to?"  
  
"Oh, Katherine."  
  
Rory wrote: Katherine, thank you for that aisle seat! Hugs XOXO, and then Rory signed it.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Katherine said, grasping the paper as Rory departed.  
  
Rory soon came upon the customs line.  
  
Rory suspected that Katherine had told her supervisor about her, because Rory found airport personal asking her if she wanted to cut queues and whether she wanted lifts to and fro.  
  
Rory cheerfully declined.  
  
As she was still fairly early for her flight, she had spotted a nearby star bucks after coming in and was instantly sipping away her yawns.  
  
Back to the customs line, it was slightly long, but Rory didn't particularly mind.  
  
Suddenly, Rory noticed a group of guys, nineteen-ish, whispering.  
  
They pushed one of their friends forward.  
  
"Er, hi, sorry, but ...geez this is gonna sound stupid.....are you Lorelai Gilmore?" He asked, somewhat nervously.  
  
Rory gave a smile. "Yep. And you must be?"  
  
The guy looked excited and gestured for his friends, who surged forward. "Sean."  
  
"Who are your friends?" Rory asked politely.  
  
"This is Tim, Andy and Patrick....wow, I can't believe its you."  
  
Rory laughed. "I'm on my way to L.A., how about you guys?"  
  
"Oh, Miami," Sean nodded enthusiastically, "Thought we'd take a mini- holiday."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Rory commented, noting that some people in the queue were watching the exchange with frantic interest, "This is still too early for me though."  
  
"Yeah." Sean nodded again.  
  
"Yeah." Tim echoed, not taking his eyes off Rory.  
  
"Er, could we have a photo?" Andy suddenly piped up as Patrick anxiously searched his backpack for what Rory assumed was the camera.  
  
"No problem." Rory assured.  
  
Patrick managed to drag a businessman over to take the picture. Rory stifled a laugh.  
  
Two boys stood on either side of her and leaned in, Rory linking arms with them and beaming at the camera.  
  
"Smile!" She said as the flash went off.  
  
The group disassembled and the boys insisted on giving her a kiss on the cheek each.  
  
Although she had to be the one to kiss Tim, because he seemed rooted to the spot and had to be dragged away to the customs desk as it was their turn.  
  
The waved crazily in the distance.  
  
Soon, Rory had too many people than she knew what to do with asking for autographs, begging for photos.  
  
She felt quite overwhelmed as she signed and smiled, until she had to apologize to the growing crowd because she was next in line.  
  
After that experience, Rory realized if she didn't take the airline up on their offer, she would miss her plane.  
  
So, she was basically driven through the airport on one of those golf cart sort of things and to her gate number.  
  
Soon, she was on the plane, sitting on an overstuffed chair in business class, with an airhostess ready to wait on her hand and foot by the name of Samantha, who also brought over assorted items from passengers in economy class who wanted them signed.  
  
She shared a laugh with Samantha over a passenger who wanted both his shoes autographed.  
  
Soon, Rory had a small pile in front of her and a black permanent marker.  
  
She sighed; she didn't particularly mind signing all these things, but she would have preferred a nice big cup of coffee to assist.  
  
And there was no way she was drinking the plane's decaf.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Tracy, if I have to ask you one more time...." My mother said in exasperation.  
  
I tugged my headphones off and rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered.  
  
"I don't know why you listen to that CD over and over again anyway," She insisted, "How can it possibly be that good?"  
  
"It just is," I replied, "It was a good movie."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, its only the soundtrack."  
  
"Well excuse me," I said haughtily, "But Violet senses happens to be one of my favorites."  
  
"I am your mother and I do know that....I brought you the DVD for your birthday remember."  
  
I shifted my eyes sideways, trying to express my disinterest, yet she was either not noticing or choosing not to notice.  
  
It was a losing battle.  
  
"And you still want your hair like Hannah's, don't you?"  
  
I glanced at her as I trudged my way through the busy L.A. airport.  
  
"She had good hair in that movie! I've been after that shade for years!" I protested.  
  
"Yes well....who plays her again?"  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." I told her.  
  
"Well in an article I read, she had straight brown hair, with only a little bit of red."  
  
"I'm not talking about in real life mom!" I said, "I'm talking about the movie."  
  
"What, you want to look like Lorelai Leigh Gilmore? Sounds like hero worship to me."  
  
"Mom!" I began crossly, "How could I look like Lorelai Leigh Gilmore? She has blue eyes and I have brown? We look nothing alike!"  
  
"Well you're both pretty," My mom argued, "And petite."  
  
I desperately fought the urge to roll my eyes again.  
  
"Hey," I piped up suddenly, my head jerking up, "I can't believe I've never thought of this!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said Auntie Sue is working on The red dolls-"  
  
"-Oh I'm not sure sweetie-"  
  
"-But if she was, could I go visit her on set?"  
  
My mom glanced at my wryly. "Visit the celebrities on set you mean."  
  
I waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"And anyway," She continued, "Sue is only one of the make up artists, I don't think they'll let you on set."  
  
I pouted. "But I want to meet the celebrities!"  
  
"I thought you wanted to go see your aunt sue."  
  
"...Her too."  
  
"Ever since you put up that poster of that blond actor in your bedroom-"  
  
"-Please stop-" I begged.  
  
"-You've made me buy you all the movies he's been in," She glowered, "He's not even that good looking."  
  
My mouth dropped open slightly. "You have got to be kidding me. And you're in your forties anyway."  
  
"His hair is too messy, and what do you mean by that? "  
  
"Its styled that way, mom. And anyway, you said you liked LLG-"  
  
"-Who?"  
  
"Short for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, and since he's good enough for her-"  
  
"-Oh don't be so dramatic Tracy. You act as if I've insulted your best friends. And I had no idea they were dating. Though I can imagine they would make a cute enough couple."  
  
I just glowered.  
  
"Really Tracy," She said, in a reasonable tone, "You don't need to visit the set. They live in the United States you know.  
  
"I know that," I answered crossly, "But what's the likelihood that they'll just appear right in front of me?"  
  
Another eye roll.  
  
Suddenly, a large cluster of people cut in front of us as we were walking.  
  
I halted and waited for them to pass as I noticed three airport security guards walking in the center of the group.  
  
There was a lot of excited chattering, and then someone laughed.  
  
"....what was your name? Hey, have a good time in San Francisco, alright? Nice talking to you!..."  
  
Many people standing around the airport craned their necks.  
  
Somebody broke off from the group and hugged a piece of paper to their chest.  
  
It was a girl of around ten or so.  
  
"I got her autograph! I got her autograph!" The girl gloated to her older brother, who just appeared.  
  
"Who?" He asked, bored.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore stupid!" She squealed, as her brother's ears perked up.  
  
She pointed in the direction of the slowly moving cluster.  
  
Many people having heard this comment snapped their necks to follow the movement of what was now determined to be a celebrity - me, being one of them.  
  
My mouth moved wordlessly as the girl's brother went chasing with a piece of clutched paper and a biro.  
  
My mother smiled, as I could see out of the corner of my eye.  
  
She was tapping her foot. "....You were saying?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"This is a huge opportunity...they could have asked anyone....but they asked you, and Rory, of course."  
  
"No, no, if the two of you are willing, then it will happen before you begin shooting."  
  
"It will be fantastic Tristan! Just think! He has never asked anyone so directly before! Its because you two are new, fresh...that's exactly what he wants! I only got the call a day ago...."  
  
"That will be discussed after the Golden globes....we've got a week or so for negotiations, which is more than enough...we can worry about that afterwards...."  
  
"Rory will be fine with it! I'm sure her agent will be talking to her about it tomorrow....although Rory will be possibly be harder to convince to do it, I'm sure you can nudge her along Tristan..."  
  
"...You'll do it? That's my boy, you're a champ, Dugrey! Great publicity, it'll be great publicity. You don't think Rory will agree? Who could resist an offer like this?"  
  
Tristan listened carefully as Roger talked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
AN: Now I'm not sure if Delta Airlines actually flies to L.A., but I ATTEMPTED to do my research.  
  
If I got it wrong, please don't tell me, as then I will be forced to go and SULK : - )  
  
Please review if you would be so kind.  
  
And let me just unfuddle some befuddlements. I don't particularly know why I am speaking in such a strange manner, but I have been reading a interesting book today and I can't seem to get the language out of my head. It just keeps playing over and over and over and over....  
  
And yes, I have been getting funny looks on the street. Bothersome.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
One last thing:  
  
mel (melimel_mnm@hotmail.com)  
  
Holy, that was one heck of a long review. Thank you extra skittles.  
  
GG will be showing soon, and I agree, fear factor. That is so overrated. Small buzz of excitement during the first episode but that just evaporated when I wanted to hurl watching people drink squid parts.  
  
BTW, I don't think you can call me 'one of the greats' because trust me, you've only just scratched the surface and they're so many more talented people than plain ol' me. But a virtual hug for saying it : )  
  
If you want to read some absolutely fabulous trories, there are some under my username by some authors that are pretty darn great at what they do.  
  
Good luck with the w/e thing! MWAH. Bye bye darling!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- 


	11. phoenix

AN: Oh dear Hecate in heaven. That was the most draining chapter ever to edit!  
  
Okay, so here it finally is.  
  
[ ..] means a camera or location, you should get it after a while...  
  
*** Those freaking irritating things usually mean either a extract from a film or the camera room.  
  
(...) I have no idea what these are, I just used them whenever I felt like it.  
  
I have no idea what celebrities say, or do, and I don't assume I know any of the mentioned people. And if I did, I would be out at Seann's house, sipping on Chardonnay and laughing gaily into the light breeze.  
  
I don't know what golden globe speakers or presenters actually do, or go, and I have no idea whether a man named William really does exist in the camera room.  
  
And I don't know if there is a woman called Jan from ET, but I have heard the name somewhere and so I'm assuming its safe to assume. Ahem....what else? You can make up excuses for me in your mind, right? Good.  
  
AND BTW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Kate clutched at her phone anxiously.  
  
Doubling as an agent and a manager was hectic.  
  
She hopped from one foot to the other, impatiently waiting for the elevator number to reach fourteen.  
  
Aha.  
  
She walked down the deserted hall and knocked on the door.  
  
A blond woman who had a hair-dryer in one hand, curling tongs in the other, and a mouth full of bobby pins.  
  
She made gestures to come in.  
  
From the sound of things, there were quite a number of people rushing about the grand suite.  
  
Somebody who, on closer inspection, was learning the fine art of making coffee, two stylists - currently fawning over necklaces and arguing amongst themselves, the hair dresser who had opened the door and the body guard, who was to see Rory out tonight.  
  
Kate found Rory, getting primped and prodded at, in the next room, which had been obviously cleared of all furniture, to make room for all the excessive supplies needed for tonight.  
  
"Kate," Rory said in a muffled voice, her hair in front of her face, "Is all this necessary?"  
  
"You don't want to get all dolled up for the awards?"  
  
"I do," Rory protested, "But there are like...seven people walking around here..."  
  
"Six." Kate corrected.  
  
"Argh."  
  
"You've picked your dress, right?"  
  
"Vera Wang. It's beautiful. Pink."  
  
"Good. Because if you hadn't, I'd be worried."  
  
"Anita and Andrew would have yelled if I hadn't." Rory reasoned.  
  
"Who're Anita and Andrew?"  
  
"Stylists..right now, I think they're contemplating jewelry."  
  
A few cries were heard from the adjacent room, something such as: "..gold!...no, silver with the crescent of diamonds...Anita! The crescent would cease to make work of the symmetry-"  
  
"I see." Kate tried not to laugh.  
  
Rory only managed to make a mumble of a noise.  
  
"When's Tristan getting here?"  
  
The effect of the name was immediate.  
  
Rory seemed to instantly brighten. "Around five something I should think."  
  
Anita and Andrew had apparently come to a decision.  
  
Flushed, they came and presented Rory their opinions.  
  
They held out a gold necklace, that wrapped around the neck, adorned with small diamonds.  
  
Anita explained. "Andrew said gold," An accent was detectable, "I said silver, with diamonds."  
  
"She said silver with diamonds," Andrew said with a great air of indignation, "And I said gold."  
  
"So was it to be silver with diamonds, or gold?"  
  
"Silver..gold?" Andrew echoed.  
  
"And so we decided, gold with diamonds."  
  
"No Anita darling, you decided," He said warmly, extending an over- exaggerated air kiss to the blushing woman, "She a genius, no?"  
  
"Okay," Kate coughed, "How far along are we with her hair?"  
  
The woman turned around and after removing a few of the bobby pins still residing between her lips, she somewhat in a disorientated voice said, "Nearly done. More hair spray though..." She added thoughtfully before attacking Rory with the can, leaving many in the room coughing, Anita and Andrew leaving the room in disdain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Hi, this is Jan for Entertainment tonight. We are currently LIVE in Los Angeles, at the Golden Globes. Well, the party has just started, the red carpets rolled out and the stars are pouring in.  
  
As you can see, all the big name stars are here tonight...  
  
[A dark stretch limo stands to a stop at the base of the red carpet. Tristan gets out and instantly gets his photo taken, he gives an easy smirk for the camera. He pulls out Rory, who also flashes the camera a smile. The fans who have come to see the celebrities are screaming. ]  
  
Here comes, Tristan Dugrey...and Rory Gilmore, who both have been nominated tonight.  
  
***  
  
JAN: Could we have a word please, Mr. Dugrey.  
  
TRISTAN DUGREY: Of course.  
  
JAN: How do you think your chances fare tonight?  
  
TRISTAN DUGREY: I've got some pretty tough competition and I feel pretty privileged to be in the same category.  
  
JAN: Well, I'm praying for you!  
  
Tristan grins at her.  
  
JAN: And who is this beautiful young woman here? Rory, good to see you again!  
  
RORY: Are you having reoccurring nightmares after visiting Star's Hollow?  
  
JAN: You did warn me!  
  
RORY: I love your shoes.  
  
JAN: Thank you! So who are you wearing?  
  
TRISTAN: I'm with Gucci.  
  
RORY: This is a Vera Wang dress.  
  
JAN: Well you both look fabulous..Now, you guys are going to be in The Red Dolls?  
  
RORY: A lot of it is filmed in semi-darkness...I'm probably going to be blind.  
  
TRISTAN: Me too. All we need is another one and we'll be the three blind mice.  
  
Rory pokes him in the shoulder playfully.  
  
RORY: Who said anything about being mice?  
  
TRISTAN: She's the cat.  
  
RORY: Thank you.  
  
TRISTAN: Care to join us, Jan?  
  
Jan laughs.  
  
JAN: No thanks, well, good luck tonight and have a great time!  
  
TRISTAN & RORY: Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
CAMERON DIAZ: As we all know James, the have been many spectacular films this year.  
  
JAMES MARSDEN: There sure has. And we all know that to make a spectacular film, the cast has to be pretty special.  
  
CAMERON DIAZ: That is why, I am so proud to announce this year's nominees for best actress.  
  
(Applause)  
  
..Nicole Kidman..The hours..  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore..Violet senses..  
  
***  
  
Violet (Rory): You're crazy.  
  
Aaron (Stuart Townsend): Now I resent that.  
  
Violet (Rory): Do you really think she wouldn't find out?  
  
Aaron (Stuart Townsend): Violet darling.I know she won't find out.  
  
Violet (Rory): How can you be so sure of yourself?  
  
Aaron (Stuart Townsend): It comes with practice.  
  
Violet (Rory): Who said practice makes perfect?.I'm telling her tomorrow and don't you dare try and stop me  
  
***  
  
(Near the stage Tristan squeezes Rory's hand and they share a nervous smile as Rory gulps while the rest of the names are being read out....)  
  
CAMERON DIAZ: And the winner is..  
  
JAMES & CAMERON: ..Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, for Violet Senses!  
  
(Thunderous applause)  
  
****************************************************  
  
[Camera operating room]- (William) : Okay..now pan the audience..cue camera four..now! Beautiful..okay..closer Eric..that's it..that's nice..  
  
****************************************************  
  
(Rory stands up and Tristan offers her a quick kiss on the cheek as he's grinning. Her dress sweeps the floor as she stands and makes her way onto the stage. Her cheeks are pleasantly flushed as she hugs Cameron and James both in turn.)  
  
****************************************************  
  
William: ..Camera two..slowly now, don't rush it..okay, stop..perfect..good job Robert..  
  
****************************************************  
  
(Camera focused on Rory as the audience becomes quiet)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
RORY: Wow. (Laughs nervously) I have no idea what I'm doing up here.  
  
Um, well first of all, I'd like to say that I feel so incredibly privileged to be in the same category as those other actresses because they are wonderfully beautiful and talented and oh god I'm babbling.  
  
I'd like to thank my family, my mom especially, everyone in stars Hollow..um..ugh, my minds gone blank!..Kate my agent whose just the most fantastic person, the cast and crew who worked with me on Violet Senses, I truly could not have done it without you..our director, Peter Gertaman, whose vision made the movie what it was..my friends, who have been there since I was an awkward teen, and I would not be up here without the fans.  
  
(Screeching from the fans in the audience as Rory waves. Rory then looks into the camera and smiles.)  
  
Plus my little sister - Hi Ellie!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
****************************************************  
  
Sound operator: ..Cue music..go..  
  
Producer: And..we're on a commercial..and...we're back..  
  
****************************************************  
  
STEVE MARTIN: You know, I was backstage looking out into the audience...  
  
[Meanwhile - backstage]  
  
"I can't believe this." Rory was still in shock.  
  
Cameron laughed. "Believe it. It happened."  
  
"But, but," Rory spluttered, "I'm not even any good!"  
  
Both Cameron and James laugh.  
  
"Come on Rory," Cameron said brightly, linking arms with the still stunned brunette, "Let's go find some people who want to worship you!"  
  
STEVE MARTIN: ..The international man of mystery, and this guy is totally shagedelic I swear to you all, Mike Meyers!  
  
****************************************************  
  
William: ..Follow him across the stage...nice....nice...  
  
****************************************************  
  
MIKE MEYERS: Hi..Did you know I woke up this morning, and I had just had the strangest dream..  
  
****************************************************  
  
William: (Laughs) Why's this guy wearing a track suit?..  
  
****************************************************  
  
[backstage - Rory is chatting with Cameron, the two are laughing, posing for pictures and making faces into the backstage cam..]  
  
MIKE MEYERS: ..And the girl in charge of wardrobe..as I walked up and said: 'I'm presenting in fifteen minutes..I have nothing to wear.' ..she gave me this look like, 'you idiot' and I said: 'you're right'. They basically shoved me onstage and they now all think I'm mental and I swear..(cranes neck)..there are some freaky deeky men in white suits waiting over there..(yelling) there is a dress code here you know!  
  
But enough about that, I'm here to present best supporting actor in a movie or film. The nominees are..  
  
****************************************************  
  
William: Pan..kick it up a notch..that's it..  
  
****************************************************  
  
Television screen (presenter) : ..Tom Wilkinson...In The Bedroom  
  
..Tristan Dugrey...Count down..  
  
***  
  
Ryan (Tristan): Nah, its not all about the speed. Its also about the girls you pick up along the way.  
  
Jasey(Claire Danes): If I remember correctly, your car broke down. You didn't pick me up out of nowhere.  
  
Ryan: Hey.  
  
Jasey: What?  
  
Ryan: You'll hurt her feelings.  
  
Jasey: Your dodge is a she?  
  
Ryan: She's a lady. Never lets me down.  
  
***  
  
[Camera shows Tristan casually sitting in his chair, not at all nervous.]  
  
MIKE MEYERS: And the winner is...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Tristan walked over to Seann William Scott as the most of the celebrities were busy mingling at one of the after parties.  
  
"Seann," Tristan greeted, "Having a good night?"  
  
Seann nodded in greeting and gave a grin. "I'm doing alright, how're you? Your girl won a globe tonight.."  
  
Tristan couldn't help but smile. "She deserved it, I on the other hand." He laughed, "Obviously didn't."  
  
Seann rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Right right....you were always the modest one."  
  
"Who'd you come with?"  
  
"Solo." He shrugged.  
  
Tristan smirked. "And the winds have changed..where's Ashton tonight?"  
  
Seann mock glared and grabbed a champagne glass from a passing waiter. "Somewhere, I don't really know, haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Too bad about him and Brittany." Tristan commented.  
  
Seann shrugged. "Never met her but seemed like a nice enough girl."  
  
"I ran into her once, way back at Marshal's premiere."  
  
"When little Tristan was unknown." Seann waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Tristan gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder.  
  
"You seem pretty cheery tonight Dugrey, is it the girl?" Seann's grin grew.  
  
"Which girl?" Tristan feigned complete innocence.  
  
"Oh please," Seann scoffed, "It's been in the papers man."  
  
"And does the media approve the relationship?" Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're hollywood's IT couple now." Seann confirmed.  
  
Tristan stopped to think about that and then grabbed another drink.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
AN: The reason it took so long for me to update was because I have about another four chapters that have recently been written just waiting, nay, just BEGGING for you to review and release them from my care!  
  
Adieu my darlings! : )  
  
I'll be seeing you soon (insert eerie music here) 


	12. dove

AN: HOW ARE YOU MY LOVELIES?  
  
Dara really really appreciate the reviews to a almost uncertain degree and its almost humiliating how she drools when seeing the numbers on her stats page. So truly, thank you from the bottom of my storky legs.  
  
From Benny the Flamingo.  
  
Darasun: (ahem) Benny is my special friend. He's been there through thick and thin, through the Chardonnay and though the not so chardonnay, through those moments when I feel like screaming in frustration because the nutella jar won't goddamn open.  
  
So thank YOU Benny, for those magical times, and for your understanding at times like when I accidentally stood on you because you match my carpet is such a perfect way. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"A what campaign?" Rory blinked.  
  
"Tommy Hilfiger," Tristan said, leaning back into his seat opposite her in the limo, "I got the call from Roger before I left San Fran."  
  
"Did you agree?"  
  
"The offer's fantastic and Gary is really pushing for the publicity for the movie. I think he has director's syndrome now, lots of hair pulling going on."  
  
"We've only got a couple of weeks before shooting starts.."Rory said uncertainly.  
  
"Photo shoot. Ad. Small publicity interviews. C'mon, it'll be fun," She gave him a look, "Well at least you'll be with me." He said slyly.  
  
She smiled. "What's the fragrance called?"  
  
"Tom cat eye."  
  
"Interesting name."  
  
"Its Tom cat for him, cat eye for her."  
  
"People are really into publicity these days." She gave a small grumble.  
  
"I'll make it fun, I promise." He smirked at her sexily. She was getting sleepy, and beckoned him forward, pulling his tie towards her to steal a kiss.  
  
"Gary-"  
  
"-Its Tristan-" He smirked, switching seats to continue the kiss.  
  
"-No, I was saying that Gary-"  
  
Pause. "-Ought to be-"  
  
Mumbling.  
  
"-Sorry, what?" He licked his lips in a temporary lapse.  
  
"-Gary ought to be grateful-"  
  
"-How grateful?" He whispered.  
  
She swallowed. "-Very grateful-" She whispered back in a low voice.  
  
"-That?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"-That you can-"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Tristan made a noise in the back of his throat, enjoying himself too much to really try to from any kind of proper sentence.  
  
"-Use your excellent powers of persuasion-"  
  
Lots of mumbling.  
  
"-To persuade me." Rory shifted back a bit, staring at his swollen lips. "I hope Gary-"  
  
"-Its Tristan-" He reminded her in a husky tone, reaching for her again.  
  
"-I hope Gary-" She began again, welding him off briefly.  
  
He cut her off. "-Screw Gary."  
  
Long drawn out pauses and much mumbling going on.  
  
Their driver closed the tinted window separating him in amusement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Rory watched Tristan in amusement, as he made a dramatic show of flopping down onto the lush couch and, flipping off his shoes in two different directions and covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Sleepy?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
He made a confirming noise. Suddenly, Rory's cell rang.  
  
Rory picked up to the monstrous sound of someone chanting: "You won! You won! You won!"  
  
"Hi mom." Rory said with wry smile.  
  
"Did you win?" Lorelai asked uncertainly.  
  
"Actually, I did..and I mentioned you in my big ol' speech.."  
  
"Oh my god! You did?" Lorelai screeched, "I'm famous!"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"I bet you looked all prettied up, huh? Ooooh, I can't wait to see! Stupid television stations, why can't they just show it now?"  
  
"You'll see it tomorrow mom..god, I still can't believe I won."  
  
"Of course you won!" Lorelai cried, "You're talented and pretty..and talented..and pretty and pretty.."  
  
"The many sides of Rory Gilmore." Rory smirked.  
  
Tristan groaned.  
  
"Is pretty boy there?"  
  
"Yep," Rory said, glancing at the sprawled out Tristan, "Riiiiight here. Would you like to speak to him?"  
  
Tristan gave her a nasty look. She grinned back at him. "Sure, why not."  
  
"Hello E.T!"  
  
"I actually know what that means now." He remarked.  
  
"At least you're not an alien dating my daughter," Lorelai said happily, "So, honestly, how did my child look tonight? Fabulous? Drop dead gorgeous? Absolutely stunning?"  
  
"All of the above," He answered, "And I didn't look too bad myself."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "A modest man. I like it."  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
"So how did you fare tonight?" She asked.  
  
"No miniatures of the world to bring home, but I had a great time. Plus Rory's face was priceless when they called her name."  
  
"Shocked expressions..I wanna see..argh! Stupid television stations.."  
  
"Hey, Rory wants to speak to you."  
  
"..Mom, and guess what else."  
  
"What? Oh, I like games!"  
  
"Guess!"  
  
"You can fly!"  
  
"No, guess again."  
  
"Oh my god again! You got the part."  
  
"Bingo was his name." Rory said, grinning as Lorelai screeched again.  
  
At this point, deciding to leave the two ecstatic females by themselves, since it sounded as if Lorelai was actually there with him in the room, Tristan got up and gave Rory a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by trudging to her bedroom for a worthy, long sleep.  
  
"Do I get to go to the premiere?"  
  
"Will what happened last time happen again?" Rory asked warningly.  
  
"I cross my heart!" Lorelai swore.  
  
"Then maybe."  
  
Pause, then Lorelai piped up, "It wasn't like it was my fault, that stupid guy-"  
  
"He was trying to take a picture mom."  
  
"Still." Lorelai argued.  
  
"And guess what else?" Rory suddenly remembered.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai remarked, getting excited again, "You're having a good night! It is..er, good news right?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it is," Rory sat down, "I'm gonna be a Tommy girl."  
  
Drawn out pause.  
  
"No!" Lorelai said, awed.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tristan and I are the faces of his new fragrance."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Tom cat eye."  
  
"Do you get free promos? I love Tommy Hilfiger!" Lorelai begged.  
  
"I'll send you some." Rory promised.  
  
"That is soooooo cool," Lorelai said, "Is there an ad?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"I can't wait to see you two on screen! It'll be so cute! I hope you two can control yourselves while on set."  
  
Rory laughed. "I'll try."  
  
"Gosh," Lorelai sighed, "I love having a famous daughter."  
  
"How're are grandma and grandpa?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well," Lorelai eyes lit up, "They insisted on us going over to their house tomorrow to watch the awards, but I wanted to stay here because you know how they are with popcorn and chips on their Persian rugs, but apparently dad has just brought a new surround sound system and so."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Josh," I hissed, staring at my heavy-lidded companion, "Wake up! I think I see somebody."  
  
"Well, of course you see somebody," He answered, yawning, "It's the freaking airport."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "A celebrity somebody." I clarified.  
  
"Who?" He straightened up slightly.  
  
"I dunno, there's two of them, they're both wearing caps and sunglasses, I can't tell who.."I was craning my neck as they walked further and further away.  
  
"Listen, can't we just call it a day?" He muttered.  
  
I shifted the microphone onto my other hand. "Eric will can our asses."  
  
"I hate that guy," Josh scowled, "Why doesn't he have to stake out freaking airports?"  
  
I shrugged. "Dude, we need to go check if they were anybody.." I was looking around for the suspicious looking couple.  
  
"Dude," He replied, stressing the word, "I don't want to have to go through this again."  
  
I rolled my eyes again. "Seriously, I didn't see her daughter coming."  
  
He rubbed at his shin. "Little kid had a sharp foot."  
  
He began walking, forcing Josh to follow. "You've only got a note pad," He complained, "This camera weighs a ton!"  
  
I waved a dismissive hand. "Stop exaggerating. And what, you want to let Ray and Jared get there first again?"  
  
He paused and then shook his head, picking up the pace. "Guess not."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ray, leaning against a pillar, smoking.  
  
The cigarette froze halfway to his lips as he sprang to attention and grabbed Jared, by now all four of us following this mystery couple who could just be nobody, taking a vacation.but I wasn't willing to take the chance.  
  
I was just behind the man as he turned around.  
  
He seemed taken aback and a little wary, but otherwise no signs of running.  
  
Hmm, maybe I was mistaken..  
  
But no, all of a sudden, airport security came out.  
  
I shared a look with Josh.  
  
Dammit, why did this always happen to us?  
  
Undeterred, Ray (who had already been arrested quite a few times or so I'm sure) was unfazed.  
  
He stepped up.  
  
Opening his mouth to speak, but one of the burly guards beat him to it.  
  
"Mr. Dugrey has no comment."  
  
Aha.  
  
My eyes lit up, as did Ray's.  
  
And what luck, I can guess by the brown hair that his female companion was no other than previous night's golden globe winner Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  
"Miss Gilmore," I said loudly, "How do you feel about last night's-"  
  
The guard looked at me, his mouth in a tight line.  
  
Josh was snapping away.  
  
A guard reached for the camera threateningly.  
  
Josh danced away and continued on taking pictures.  
  
The couple seemed perfectly calm as they continued walking.  
  
Ray- who was revving for some statements, faked a left and ran for it - followed clumsily by Jared.  
  
"Mr. Dugrey! Word has it that Tommy Hilfiger is looking for stars for his new fragrance campaign and that you and Miss Gilmore are main contenders, is any of that true?" Ray rushed, panting after them.  
  
Mr. Dugrey had stopped and Ray was eagerly awaiting an answer, his pen poised over that notepad I had come to loathe. "Well, I-"  
  
A shadow fell across Ray. A stern voice said, "Clear out. They have no comment."  
  
Airport security manager.  
  
Drat.  
  
Ray gave a fake smile while I was still locked in an arms battle with airport personal.  
  
Double drat.  
  
"If you'll just let him answer-" Ray insisted, watching Mr. Dugrey, who had, unfortunately begun to leave.  
  
"-Clear out buddy."  
  
Ray gave him an evil look before turning, beckoning towards Jared like an obedient puppy and walking away.  
  
Giving me a grin beforehand.  
  
Why does he always get the story?  
  
I didn't even know about the Tommy Hilfiger campaign.  
  
Eric really shouldn't keep information like that from us, the idiot.  
  
Triple drat.  
  
Celebrities equal gone.  
  
The guard let me go. "You guys clear off too." He told us cautiously.  
  
I nodded, agitated.  
  
"Charlie, what're we gonna tell Eric?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "That Reese Witherspoon's daughter kicked you, it hurt, and then we left."  
  
"None of this Tristan Dugrey stuff?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dude, technically, I don't know what you're talking about." I sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Rory finally checked for messages, as it had taken Tristan quite some time to leave.  
  
Beep.  
  
"..Rory, Kate darling here. I have a fantastic offer. How was your trip? Anita and Andrew had the biggest fight after you left over her choice of earrings..I was glad to be going, let me tell you..anyway, I'm stalling. I bet you've already heard about the Tommy ad from Tristan huh? Yeah, I've been on the phone to Roger..nice guy by the way, and Roger said that by now you should be convinced..give me a call, okay? Oh, P.S.: Love the speech. Ta ta.."  
  
Beep.  
  
"..YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON!" Then the distinctive sound of Ellie on the phone, "Rory! You won! You won!" Then the gruff voice of Luke, "Congrats kid," More muffled now, "Lorelai, she's probably tired.." A dramatic sigh, and then the sound of a short struggle, then, "..YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON! .."  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
Beep.  
  
"Rory, its Lane. Hey, I know you have the awards thing to do, and I don't want to get in the way, but I'm in San Francisco right now for about a week for a convention, I know, I know, I said two weeks, but my boss just practically cancelled my little vacation..did you know he's really mean? Well anyway, if you're listening to this, give me a call because I am dying to see you! Cya Ror! ..And I hope you did well at the awards! If you did, congrats because it was completely fair..but if not, the votes were completely rigged.."  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile as she eagerly picked up the phone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
AN :  
  
OH GOSH GOLLIE GEE WHIZ!  
  
..I love you Benny, but seriously, shut up.  
  
I would love reviews soooo much, I'll need to be hooked up to an oxygen machine in my frenzied excitement.  
  
THAT 300 MARK IS SURRRRRE LOOKIN TASTY..  
  
Benny, seriously dude, do you WANT to go back out onto the lawn? 


	13. nightingale

AN: I DON'T WANT NO CHOCOLATE CHIP, I DON'T WANT RELATIONSHIP.I JUST WANT, BANG BANG BANG.  
  
Lol. I sincerely apologise, I could not resist.  
  
Please disregard my utter lack of subtleness and feel free to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
They walked into Burberry.  
  
Lane and Rory found no lapse in conversation and Rory felt like she was sixteen again. "....and then she said...."  
  
Lane burst out laughing. "God, it sounds like Lorelai."  
  
"Yeah well," Rory grinned, "She hasn't changed much."  
  
Suddenly, a sales assistant popped up in front of them, quickly followed by another two assistants.  
  
Lane glanced at Rory in surprise.  
  
"How may we help you?" The woman had a plastered smile on her face, which was soon replicated by her clones behind her.  
  
"We're just having a look." Rory reassured them.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" The woman insisted.  
  
"No thank you, we're fine." Rory smiled.  
  
The woman slowly drifted away but remained on the fringe of their personal space.  
  
"She's weird." Lane whispered.  
  
Rory chuckled. "They're just trying to be helpful."  
  
"Do you get free stuff?" Lane asked, eyes widening in anticipation.  
  
"Sometimes." Rory laughed.  
  
Lane picked up an Angora coat. "Oooh, soft."  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
"Huh?" Lane gave her a strange look.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages, the least I can do is to get you a 'welcome back, Lane!' gift." Rory said.  
  
"Oh no," Lane insisted as Rory beckoned for the sales assistant who practically flew over, "Rory, no its okay..." She watched as the sale was rung up and she gulped as the sum came up.  
  
Rory handed over her American express card.  
  
"Are you alright, Lane?" Rory gave her a look.  
  
Lane nodded mutely. "Thanks." She croaked.  
  
Rory grinned. "You'll get used to it, I plan to pamper you long lost best friend."  
  
Lane smiled as she took the bag. "And as a long lost best friend, you can tell me what naughty things you've been getting up to with a seriously spunky blond."  
  
"Who?" Rory acted innocent.  
  
"Don't give me that act," Lane accused, "You know who! All through high school you complained and now you're dating him and I think its weird and what does your mom think and why the hell didn't you tell me he was a walking Tommy Hilfiger ad..now, literally?" Lane burst out.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," Rory blinked, "Okay. I can't really explain why I'm dating him..I just am. Does that make sense? And he was such a jerk at Chilton but now he's not and mom is just mom....teasing, asking about wedding invitations and demanding she be the one to cut the cake."  
  
Lane laughed. "He was a jerk, but you did kiss him once."  
  
"Once." Rory protested.  
  
"But it was still once...."  
  
"It was a mistake and I felt terrible!"  
  
"Dean never found out did he?"  
  
"Well, I cheated on him....its not the ideal basis for a phone call."  
  
"Guess not," Lane shrugged, "But hey, at least it saved him some heartache."  
  
"And a fistfight no doubt."  
  
"That would have been exciting to watch!" Lane mused, "You could have sold tickets."  
  
"Well, no body really knows about that kiss at Madeline's party-"  
  
"-And by the piano no less, how romantic." Lane cut in.  
  
"-God he was such a...argh, I can't even think of a word for it."  
  
"...but now you guys are together right? As long as you love him."  
  
Rory suddenly spotted an utterly adorable scarf and instantly their shopping spree picked up steam.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Tristan logged into a chat room designed for general conversation, Rory wasn't around because she was out shopping with a recently reunited Lane, and basically, Tristan was just bored. Roger and Kate, who had met the other night, were in for a day of dates and negotiations over the campaign, so he really didn't have much to do.  
  
He didn't want to give away who he was, so he decided on the name: Bibleboy  
  
He smirked.  
  
Someone messaged him.  
  
Carol: Hey, asl?  
  
Bibleboy: Hi. 26/m/N.Y.  
  
Carol: Aw, you're too old for me : )  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
Bibleboy: How bout you?  
  
Carol: 18/f/ I live in New York too!  
  
Bibleboy: Oh, I don't live here, I'm just here for a...vacation.  
  
Carol: Visiting relatives or something?  
  
Bibleboy:..Or something. : P  
  
Carol: Care to share?  
  
Bibleboy: I'm really an axe-murder working my way through the US of A.  
  
Carol: lol. Cute. I like you already.  
  
Bibleboy: Got a girlfriend, sorry Carol. : )  
  
Carol: Aw, what's her name?  
  
Tristan hesitated slightly.  
  
Bibleboy: Lorelai.  
  
Carol: ...i've heard that somewhere before...  
  
Bibleboy: Probably.  
  
Carol: That's Rory Gilmore's full name..didn't think it was very common...  
  
Tristan pretended to play dumb.  
  
Bibleboy: Who?  
  
Carol: ...Are you being serious?  
  
Bibleboy: Completely. I have no idea who you're talking about.  
  
Carol: I have my suspicions, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Bibleboy: Much appreciated.  
  
Carol: You're welcome, well, she's one of my favorite actresses. You HAVE to have seen her picture in a magazine or something...have you seen Drifting or Violet senses?  
  
Bibleboy: I don't think so....  
  
Carol: Where have you been? Violet senses was the BEST movie, its based on the book. And she won a golden globe for it too! Sorry, I'm just yabbering on aren't I?  
  
Bibleboy: Oh no, by all means, yabber away.  
  
Carol: And they've been filming The red dolls in NY for a fortnight now, my friend Stacey said that she'd been on set but I think she was just making that up.  
  
Bibleboy: Why would she do that?  
  
Carol: *shrugs* Who knows about Stacey? But probably to make me jealous. Tristan Dugrey was supposedly acting when she was on set....i'm scoffing right now in case you can't tell.  
  
Tristan smirked, oh, this was getting interesting.  
  
Bibleboy: And whose Tristan Dugrey?  
  
Carol: *speechless* Well, I didn't really expect you to know about him because you're a guy, but TRISTAN DUGREY IS RIDCULOUSLY HOT.  
  
Bibleboy: Lol. Really.  
  
Tristan was really quite enjoying himself.  
  
He contemplated telling this Katie girl who he was.  
  
Carol: I would die to be Rory Gilmore...life is not fair : (  
  
Bibleboy: Aw Carol! Mary's very lucky though I must agree. : )  
  
Carol: Huh? I'm sorry you've completely lost me.  
  
Bibleboy: Rory's actually very lucky to have me. Lol.  
  
Carol: Cute, Bibleboy....  
  
Bibleboy: I'm being serious. Though actually I'm very lucky to have her.  
  
Carol: Rightt...  
  
Bibleboy: *Sigh* You don't believe me. Its to be expected.  
  
Carol: So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that you're Tristan Dugrey. The actor Tristan Dugrey.  
  
Bibleboy: Erm...How many Tristan Dugrey's do you know exactly?  
  
Carol: Well, none...answer my question!  
  
Bibleboy: Well, don't spread it around the chat room but yeah.  
  
Carol: Excuse my bluntness but prove it!  
  
Bibleboy: How am I meant to prove something like that? Look, it doesn't matter, don't worry about it.  
  
Carol: But now it does matter!  
  
Bibleboy: ...So you do believe me?  
  
Carol: I didn't say that.  
  
Bibleboy: Okay then. Let's drop it.  
  
Carol: If you're really him, and I'm not saying I believe you at all, but if you are, why are you in a chat room when you could be out...doing whatever the real Tristan Dugrey would probably be doing?  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
Bibleboy: ...Being "famous" isn't all fun. Actually most of its not fun. And plus I was bored, Rory's out and where would I go?  
  
Carol: To a...club or something. Or to another celebrity party!  
  
Bibleboy: Isn't that wishful thinking.  
  
Carol: Okay...so where are you shooting the next scene for The red dolls?  
  
Bibleboy: Sorry, can't give you information like that, and the timetable shifts around a lot, our director's eccentric.  
  
Carol: HA!  
  
Bibleboy: HA what?  
  
Carol: If you were really him, you would know.  
  
Bibleboy: Think about this logically, if I was really him, wouldn't you be making a fool of yourself right about now?  
  
Carol: But you're not...are you?  
  
Bibleboy: Whatever you think Katie.  
  
Carol: This is confusing!  
  
Bibleboy: Not really.  
  
Carol: Yes it is! Why is "Rory" out?  
  
Bibleboy: ...what's with the quote marks??? And she's out with an old friend. From Star's Hollow.  
  
Carol: You could have gotten that out of a magazine.  
  
Bibleboy: I COULD have. I have the strangest urge to prove that I'm actually him...  
  
Katie: By all means, prove away.  
  
Bibleboy: Let's see...i don't really know. Why don't you ask me something?  
  
Carol: Oh, this is going to be fun! I'm a Tristan Dugrey fanatic so I know his life story. Stuff up a question and I'll virtually pummel you for leading me on!  
  
Bibleboy: Glad to know I have a fan. : )  
  
Carol: High school?  
  
Bibleboy: Chilton Prep in Hartford. We alternatively called it hell with matching uniforms.  
  
Carol: When did you leave for military school?  
  
Bibleboy: Military school, second last year, after Romeo and Juliet play. Well, we didn't even get to act out our scene, but you know...Military school was farrrr away. North Carolina.  
  
Carol: Okay, you're good...what did you always call Rory?  
  
Bibleboy: Do these questions get any harder? Mary. She's still a Mary.  
  
Carol: Thanks a lot Bibleboy! What's Rory's favourite restaurant?  
  
Bibleboy: San Francisco. Porcelain house. You should go there sometime, the pasta is excellent.  
  
Carol: If you are really Tristan Dugrey, when did you and Rory first kiss?  
  
Bibleboy: Oh no, I'm not answering that!  
  
Carol: Aw, c'mon! (not that I believe you yet)  
  
Bibleboy: You don't even know the answer to that!  
  
Carol: How would you know!  
  
Bibleboy: No body knows about that...well, not NOBODY, but a select few.  
  
Carol: Was it in high school?  
  
Bibleboy: (humming)  
  
Carol: Fine! Don't answer then.  
  
Bibleboy: I won't. Believing me yet?  
  
Carol: (grumbling) sorta.  
  
Bibleboy: Okay. You probably still don't believe me but what can I do?  
  
Carol: Come to my house?  
  
Bibleboy: Lol. I can't be bothered leaving the house, no offence but I REALLY can't be bothered even leaving the room to go to the kitchen let alone wandering around NY.  
  
Carol: I still don't believe you you know.  
  
Bibleboy: I realize. Hey, I think Rory's home, I'll talk to you another time.  
  
Carol: Bye MR. DUGREY. Noting my sarcasm?  
  
Bibleboy: Very much, thank you Carol.  
  
Carol: Nah, you're nice, if not a little bit delusional : ) Later Bible boy.  
  
Tristan logged off.  
  
Well, that certainly was interesting.  
  
"Rory?" He called out, walking towards the door, "You home or was that just my deteriorating hearing?"  
  
He heard her melodious laugh. "Sure was!"  
  
"Hi Tristan!" He heard the voice that was unmistakably Lane's.  
  
"Hey, you must be lane." He said, looking at a bubbly Korean girl.  
  
"One and the only," she grinned, "I hope."  
  
"Lane and I were gonna go out again, did you want to come?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You're going shopping again?"  
  
"Hey," Warned Lane, "Shopping is an art."  
  
He smirked. "What did you guys even bother coming back for?"  
  
Rory dumped an armful of bags onto the ground at his feet.  
  
Lane did pretty much the same.  
  
"That." Rory declared.  
  
"You could have just sent someone back with them," He told her, amused, "But then again, I guess it was also because I was here."  
  
She stuck out her tongue. "You're too full of yourself, Dugrey."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her too. "You know you like it." He teased.  
  
"You guys are sooooo cute!" Lane squealed.  
  
Tristan laughed, already ushering them out the door. "Go on then," He gave a dramatic sigh, "Spend some more money."  
  
Rory giggled and ruffled his hair briefly.  
  
"Cya Lane, nice to meet you." He gave a small wave at the enthusiastically bouncing girls.  
  
"Bye!" Lane yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
AN: You know, I have been told numerous times..dara, you'll run out of bird names, and then you'll be in trouble!  
  
And I'm like: I will never..and that fact is further cemented because I just found this nifty lil book the other day, with a whole page dedicated to birds! Although when I reached the word 'roadkill'..I pretty much stopped.  
  
Okay, review my precious..es...not a word, yes, I do realise. 


	14. Kookaburra

AN: OMG. I TOTALLY DESERVE TO HAVE TOMATOES THROWN AT ME - ROTTEN ONES, IN FACT.  
  
I am so sorry to everyone who been wondering where in the WORLD I had disappeared to!  
  
I just had so many little drama's that needed urgent attention and I just didn't have time to really write.  
  
And I truly, truly, madly, deeply apologise.  
  
But does anyone want to hear some good news?  
  
All my little drama's have worked out so I suppose there is a ounce of truth in that whole: everything happens for a reason mumbo-jumbo.  
  
And the other good news is that I can play the titanic theme on the piano. Cool eh? ;)  
  
Oh by the way, a shout out to my darling Rocker freak (now known as Mzfreak), who is an absolutely fantastic person and a truly talented writer.have you read her stuff?  
  
(If you haven't, bookmark this page, go find her stories and read you fool read! You call yourself a trory fan? Tsk-you got that right mister/missy, I am scolding you, unless you have read her stuff then I advise that you just scroll down and ignore this semi-threat :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
[NEWS WEEKLY - TRISTAN DUGREY AND LLG.FOREVER?  
  
Apparently not, as sources say that the couple have hit a rocky path in their relationship, with LLG refusing to say those three words that would have critics silenced for a moment about a passé relationship.  
  
But as we also found out, their relationship has been a rocky one from the start...the very start - Chilton Prep academy, located in Hartford.  
  
LLG and Tristan Dugrey shared their first kiss at a party of a close school friend's, and although Tristan was unattached....LLG wasn't.  
  
Her boyfriend of that time never found out about the incident in the cliché piano room but really, how much could Mary and Bibleboy have hated each other when they're pashing in a dark room unknowst to many of their classmates who had been speculating on the exact nature of their sparring relationship?]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen, watching Tristan in his boxers as he was rummaging through the pantry for some food.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" He asked, his voice muffled.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and sat down, idly beginning to flip through the paper.  
  
She glanced and saw her initials in a small snippet of an article and began to read with interest.  
  
She froze.  
  
"Tristan...." She called slowly, "...Why is this in the paper?"  
  
"What?" He asked, coming to sit down, and craning his neck to get a look at what she was referring too.  
  
His brow furrowed after he finished reading and he glanced quickly at her.  
  
"I didn't say anything." He said defensively.  
  
She was quiet.  
  
"Its....its not that big a deal is it?" Tristan asked cautiously.  
  
A moment. Then a sigh. "No, I guess not. Its just that....i don't know, they made me sound like such a cheat...." She shrugged helplessly.  
  
"But you're not," He said reassuringly, "And you love me, so it's no big thing."  
  
Silence.  
  
Tristan sat back in alarm. "..Do-Don't you?" He said after a moment, his brow furrowing in the process.  
  
Rory slowly lifted her eyes until her eyes met his.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Well I love you." Tristan said to the floor.  
  
"Tristan," She said, exasperated, "You understand, don't you? I've-I've been hurt a lot in the past....." She trailed off.  
  
He nodded. "Listen, I've got to be somewhere, I'll see you later."  
  
"Trista-"  
  
He kissed her forehead quickly and walked into her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Rory was silent as she stared at the paper, wondering how they had found out.  
  
Tristan left, saying goodbye to Rory with a sort of emotional detachment evident in his voice.  
  
Rory let it go, knowing that he was wrong to assume, but also knowing that she had hurt him.  
  
She thought back to yesterday, her mind helplessly drifting, when they had spent a rare afternoon by themselves in a practically deserted park.  
  
They had laughed over stupid trivial things and he had made her laugh even harder by tripping over the one of the bench legs, growling at her to stop which effectively made her stifle her giggles.  
  
He had then grinned and smothered her with warm kisses.  
  
She remembered touching his soft hair, having him catch her hand and rub it soothingly, how his eyes would twinkle in such amusement when she made silly comments about toy sailing boats, how warm his hug was when he realized she was cold and how they had watched the sunset on that green hill in such immense silence Rory felt as if she could hear his heart beat if she listened hard enough.  
  
God.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Tristan walked down the street, eyes downcast, forcing smiles along the way.  
  
He didn't imagine she would love him unconditionally, but he couldn't have imagined how much it actually hurt to hear it.  
  
He forced his jaw to relax, and ran a hand through his mussed hair.  
  
They had such a great time the day before, Rulle lake park had been nearly empty, while they had sat at a bench, while he had watched her in fascination as her deep blue eyes stared back at him innocently, as she teased him relentlessly for being scared of oompa loompa's, as he had brushed her hair aside and how she had blushed, and how he realized he could gaze at her all day.god.  
  
His cell phone beeped.  
  
Agitated at being interrupted, he checked the message.  
  
Bible boy, I'm sorry, and I love you.Always yours, Mary.  
  
People walking past briefly wondered what could have happened that made the blond in the Gucci jacket smile like that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
[E! - TOMMY HILFIGER'S NEW CONNECTION  
  
In an anticipated turn of events yesterday, Tommy Hilfiger has revealed his dealings with Tristan Dugrey and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore in a multi-million dollar contract for a new fragrance which will be hitting the stores mid June.  
  
Like a true spokesperson, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was happy to offer a tidbit to eager listeners, claiming that the new fragrance will be 'truly revolutionary'.  
  
Well it would be, with the amount those two are being paid, added to the stress of filming their new film The Red Dolls, directed by Cameron Weir.]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Rory shook hands with the photographer eagerly.  
  
"Rory." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Ash." He replied, giving a thin smile.  
  
Tristan, next to her, shifted his carry bag. "Tristan, nice to be working with you."  
  
"We're going to have a fabulous day," He said seriously, looking at them both as if daring them to contradict, "Mr. Hilfiger is very pleased you're here."  
  
"Actually sounded like fun." Rory reassured as Tristan smirked beside her.  
  
"If you'd follow me," Ash began walking, "This is make-up..equipment room...wardrobe..you guys can leave your things here..break room...and that's pretty much it. Oh, and we're going to be doing the shots outside."  
  
He urged them to look.  
  
Rory peeked.  
  
She took a breath.  
  
When she had come into the relatively small building, she hadn't looked around for a beach.  
  
But there it was, empty.  
  
And incredibly beautiful as the water lapped onto the sand.  
  
"We have to hurry," Ash ushered them towards the make up room, "We're on a tight schedule. Its to be filmed when the sun is setting and we have to get it right in about that hour otherwise you two will be back tomorrow. But first of all, you have to wear the contacts."  
  
Rory shared a look with Tristan.  
  
Ash pointed to a table, and then left them with Jane. Jane instructed them for quite a while, with Rory constantly losing the contacts and Tristan getting extremely frustrated.  
  
"I can't get these stupid things in!" Rory pouted, glaring at the yellow contact on her finger tip.  
  
"Come on," Jane coaxed, "I swear, its really easy once you get the hang of it."  
  
Tristan growled, having been unsuccessful for the twentieth time. "I like the idea of the yellow contacts, but seriously..." He trailed off.  
  
Rory scrunched up her nose. "Tris, you just dropped it."  
  
She smiled.  
  
He gave a heavy sigh. "Seriously." He repeated, giving Jane a doubtful look, getting an amused shrug in return and a triumphant 'YES!' from Rory, who had managed to get a contact in.  
  
"Now the other one.." Jane encouraged.  
  
Rory gave her a tragic look making Jane and Tristan laugh.  
  
Eventually, Jane had to use brute force to get the contacts in then they both proceeded to meet Tess, their make up artist along with Jane.  
  
Tess rimmed Rory's eyes heavily with liquid black liner, supposedly for the 'cat' effect, and at one point, Tristan made Rory laugh so hard that she moved, thus Tess streaked the eye liner down Rory's cheek, causing an almost fit from Ash, who had come to inspect progress. After an extra fifteen minutes on Tristan's hair (they said that they didn't know it would be so messy), they went to wardrobe, where Jason fitted them into light, earthy clothing, with one black item, which for Rory was a crystal necklace the colour of onyx.  
  
Rory couldn't stop peering into her eyes, they were so vibrantly yellow, it was kind of scary, but very catlike.  
  
"Finally," Ash cried, "We are ready to start!"  
  
"You two look amazing." Jane assured, pausing to fix Tristan's hair momentarily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
As the sky deepened into orange, then pink, then red, Ash managed to take a million shots, telling Rory and Tristan to just 'act natural, pretend the camera isn't even here'.  
  
So they did just that.  
  
"What do you think?" Rory asked Tristan playfully, tilting her head, "Yellow eyes forever?"  
  
He smirked at her, grabbing her waist as she shrieked.  
  
CLICK.  
  
CLICK.  
  
CLICK.  
  
"I like your blue eyes thank you very much." He told her teasingly.  
  
She pouted at him, sitting down on the sand. He followed suit. "Really..." She mused, "What if I had..three legs?"  
  
He made a face at her as she laughed. "Why would you have three legs?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know!" She proclaimed, the breeze whipping her hair around,  
  
"This is a hypothetical Bibleboy! There are no ethnics or genetics involved!"  
  
"Well Mare," He said, smirking lazily as she leant into him, "What if my name was Rumpelstiltkins?"  
  
"Pause! Stop it right there!" Ash yelled, clicking away madly as Jane came over to fix Rory's hair again, "...okay, act natural again!"  
  
Tristan smirked. "...well? Rumpelstiltskin?"  
  
She grinned, stretching out her legs in front of her. "That's silly."  
  
"Of course it's silly," He mused, kissing her ear briefly, "But remember, this is a hypothetical, there are no-"  
  
She whacked him, crossing her arms and she looked back at him. "You use my ammunition against me!" She accused.  
  
"I do no such thing," He said innocently.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She scoffed, "Then what do you call it?"  
  
"Call what?" He smiled mischeviously, "Thi-" He sprung up just as the tide hit Rory, soaking her back as the water hit her bare legs.  
  
She screeched, then grinned and flung water at Tristan.  
  
He was laughing as he came back and picked her up, both of them half drenched.  
  
He kissed her nose.  
  
She sighed in content as he twirled her around amidst her laughter.  
  
Ash was having one of those golden moments.  
  
"Tommy..." Ash whispered to his assistant, still clicking away from a different angle, "...that man is a genius..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Rory sat back and sipped at the coffee provided next to her.  
  
It had been a tiring few hours, but by the look on Ash's face, it had been worth it.  
  
He looked beyond pleased.  
  
"Good news?" Tristan whispered.  
  
"Okay, Tommy wants you two to have the final say on what appears on the ads."  
  
handed them three photo's.  
  
Tristan peered over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think?" Ash asked after a moment.  
  
"That one." Tristan and Rory said simultaneously, pointing at the middle one.  
  
Ash smiled. "Good choice."  
  
He took them and walked off, his phone flipping out in the process.  
  
"So what, my humiliation of being almost overthrown by the tide will be splashed onto billboards?"  
  
He gave her arm a squeeze, his small grin infectious. "Pretty much Mary."  
  
She tilted her head. "But I did look quite cute in your arms." She said innocently.  
  
He smiled at her. "Has that ever been in doubt?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
AN: Anyway, thank you SO infinitely much those who have reviewed and been just generally reading.  
  
Reading is good.  
  
Reading is very good.  
  
Go to your nearby library.  
  
Explore your nearby library.  
  
Love your nearby library.  
  
Get a shrine placed in your bedroom.or you could just sit in front of the computer, whatever tickles your fancy nancy.  
  
And I'll just let you in on a little secret.I've been working on another story.almost obsessively you could say.and I can guarantee that this upcoming story (which will be posted as SOON as I finish it) will be nothing you have seen on this site before : )  
  
LOOK OUT FOR: DAT OL' FATE JUKEBOX IN THE NEARBY FUTURE!  
  
Review if you can be bothered, I will love you anyway. Mwa! to all. 


	15. scrambled eggs

To Whoever it may concern,  
  
My daughter darasun will be unable to attend Sport today in fourth period due to the fact that she has recently contracted a serious illness called..THE COMPUTER CENTRE WON'T RETURN MY LAPTOP.  
  
Okay, ladies and gents, its that time of year again when I'm feeling lazy as hell, feeling guilty as hell, eating three times my body weight in food and curious at what exactly egg nogg is made from, apart from the obvious. I know what you're all thinking, get your ass off the couch and actually do some exercise you lazy bum, actually get the next chapter of emaf online, mail me some of that goddamn food and how the hell would I know what egg nogg is made from? Go look it up on the internet.  
  
Okay, so you're very right. Unfortunately, although everything else I can contend for, the chapters of emaf will be temporarily withheld for about two months. (Blame those computer guys, see, when you say: 'we'll have it ready before christmas..well, really, maybe I was naïve? But I expected to get my computer back..well, BEFORE CHRISTMAS.)  
  
Oh, and on the note of christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. Hope the abundance of presents will keep you satisfied until those silly computer people find time in their busy vanilla coke drinking schedules to actually FIX MY LAPTOP. Lovely.  
  
Thank you to everybody who reads, reviews, and well schucks gone darnit, glances at my stories. It is appreciated endlessly. And on a final parting note, I would like to swivel the blame of not updating much on my much adored boyfriend. Hate him I tell you, Hate him. Me innocent : )..I just don't want you to think that I'm lazy, although, yes, you're right, I am (hangs head).  
  
But then again..most of the banter you read is derived from our everyday bickering/conversations. Do with the information what you will grasshopper. May the force be with you, and with your grandma, and your childhood nanny..and..oh, why the hell not, your mailman too. HAPPY HOLIDAYS.  
  
Cheerio's, dara. 


End file.
